Restricted Access
by secret x
Summary: Long awaited sequel to 'Restricted Section! Those of you who read that know what to expect - more humour, angst and of course, sexy Snape! Here things get even more interesting, the twins, Lupin, misunderstandings, jealously and ghostly goings on get thro
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sighed, a sigh of extreme exasperation. She was feeling fed up and frustrated. She had been at Grimauld Place for two weeks and hadn't heard anything from Severus, even though she'd sent him quite a few messages.

After the last one, she'd got an unusually stiff letter back from Dumbledore telling her not to write irresponsibly and to let sleeping dogs lie. Which she took to mean that Severus was on a mission and was currently unavailable to her. That knowledge didn't make it any easier to be without him though.

The atmosphere in the house didn't help – Ron was in a permanent strop, Harry seemed in a world of his own and the adults were nearly always talking in whispers. The impending war was putting everyone on edge. It was mainly Ginny that she talked to, but it was hard as she could never mention Severus, as she knew her friend didn't really approve. Ginny seemed to be under the presumption that it was all over between them anyway and Hermione hadn't put her rightto makelife easier.

The only ones who lightened the rather repressed mood in the house were the twins, George and Fred and Remus Lupin. Remus could be a little introspective at times, but as a rule he was usually in a fairly good mood and spent a lot of time talking to Harry alone. This pleased Hermione, because at least he was talking to _someone_. Fred and George were as mischievious and playful as ever and had seemed to target her self in particular for the moment. She wasn't too worried as she felt they would soon get bored of teasing her and move on to someone else, but it was still annoying and even Molly having a go at them wouldn't put them off. Thankfully they weren't at the house all the time, as they had a business to run and no doubt numerous otherschemes on the go which needed their attention.

This particular day had been a quiet one and she had mostly been alone, whichhad given her the chance to wallow in her thoughts and tousle over the rights and wrongs of her relationship with Severus. Ginny had gone with her mother to visit some relative of theirs at St.Mungo's andRon had tagged along too, obviously taking advantage of any excuse to get away and Harry had spent most of his time, as usual with Lupin.

She still felt guilty that she had cheated on Ron, when he had loved her so much, but she knew that her feelings had never been as strong as his from the outset. She justified her self though, with the fact that she'd had no idea how strong her feelings were going to be for her potions master. She'd never in a million years even have dreamed it before that fateful night in the library. Yet, she thought there must have been something there, a little 'spark' maybe? Yes, all those times before when they were sparring and throwing sarcastic remarks at each other, a deep and unacknowledged passion must have been growing and in the end they had just given in to what they had so long denied - even to themselves.

She knew deep down that it was wrong, that their ages were too far apart, that the fact he'd been a deatheater, should, at the very least, put her off, but she couldn't stop the deep and unconditional love she had for the man. Being an intelligent and analytical girl, she had dissected her feelings like a master surgeon and had tried to work out what her attraction to him truly meant. She at least found out two things, one - that his incredible mind was irresistible to her own and two that his personality and maybe even his age suited hers too. She was most unlike her peers, she wasn't much into the same thing as them, preferring studying to partying and tending to like peace, quiet and calmness to hedonism. She could if the mood took her, have some fun and adventure, but just not all the time. She liked intelligent and challenging conversation, something she rarely got with anyone her own age, unless they were in Ravenclaw, but sometimes they weren't lively enough for her.

She also found his mystery and passionate nature intriguing and even his rather lank, dark hair and pale complexion - attractive in gothic hero kind of way. She knew he wasn't that good looking, but he had an air about him that made him very sexy, so it just didn't matter.

It was by now late evening and she was called to dinner. As usual, everyone was fairly quiet, the silence only occasionally broken by some unimportant news or observations. After helping with the clearing up she returned to her room, with Ginny following not long after.

She lay back on her bed to return to her previous contemplation and after staring at the ceiling for a good half and hour without coming to any further conclusions, she decided to have a bath.

"Yes, a nice hot bath will relax me, it's just what I need" she thought to her self.

She mentioned absently to Ginny where she was going, but her friend merely nodded her reply as she was completely engrossed in a book on her own bed. Grabbing a towel on the way out,Hermione made for the bathroom.

The bathroom had been recently fitted out new, as had the rest of the house, mostly down to Molly. Strong spells had, had to be used to keep the changes, as the house kept wanting to change back to it's original state again. This fairly large room near the back of the house had been decorated fairly simply with a white suite and tiles and a few decorative, homely touches. There was a fish patterned shower curtain, (with the fish actually swimming around on it) a mermaid painting on one wall, the odd nick-knack dotted around and some candles in shell shaped holders. Hermione lit some of the candles, ran the bath - filling it with sweet smelling bubbles, then undressed and slipped in gratefully.

After a few sighs of contentment, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. It wasn't long before she began thinking of her and Severus together and smiling at the memory of their sexual encounters. She began to get turned on and felt no shame in sliding her hand down between her legs to satisfy her growing need. As the sensations increased and she really got into her stride, she began to fantasise with even greater daring. She imagined herself seated on top of her lover's face, allowing him to lick her into ecstasy – in front of a shocked class of students in her past year! Something she wouldn't dream of doing in real life, but it made her smile to imagine it.

So engrossed was she in her private fantasy, that she didn't notice the bathroom door soundlessly sliding open and someone enter the room. Theintruder walked over to stand by the side of the bath and after observing for a few seconds what the beautiful red head was doing, smirked in smug satisfaction.

"Tut-tut! You naughty, naughty girl!" The intruder suddenly announced, in mock disapproval

Hermione stopped what she was doing immediately, squealed and jumped in shock. Adrenaline shot through her like a bolt of lightening, as the realisation quickly dawned that she was no longer alone. She instinctively drew her legs up towards her body and wrapped her arms around them to cover her self up

In the dim light, she couldn't at first make out the speaker, but she'd know that voice anywhere.

She was angry at being crept up on and of being frightened cruelly, but the hardest part to bear was the humiliation of being caught playing with her self. She lashed out savagely

"You absolute shit! You nearly frightened me out of my wits! How the _hell_ did you get in here anyway? I thought I'd put a good locking spell on the door! I can't believe you've done this to me!"

But her tirade was merely met with a fiendish grin.


	2. Slippery when wet

Chapter 2 

Hermione moaned and covered her face with her hands in total mortification. Not only had she been caught playing with her self, he'd probably seen what was going on in her head too.

She heard a slight rustle as her lover, Professor Severus Snape, sat down beside the bath.

"Well.. at least I know you've missed me, while I've been away!" he purred softly, placing his fingertips on her shoulder, thensliding them down her arm as he added, "but I must say I'm shocked Miss Granger! I really should punish you severely for having such filthy thoughts about your teacher.."

"Ex-teacher!" Hermione reminded him sulkily, looking up andshaking off his hand, whichby now had reached her wrist. But as soon as her eyes had met his, he gave her a predatory smirk and her belly fluttered with nerves in response. Even now she was still a little afraid of him, but determined not give him the satisfaction of showing it, shequickly turned her face away again.

"Aren't you happy to see me then?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Yes of course, but you could've knocked – I feel so humiliated - and you frightened me half to death!" she exclaimed indignantly, looking at him again briefly

"But knocking would've spoilt the surprise and I wouldn't have missed what I just witnessed for the world; there are not many more intriguing and arousing sights to watch than a woman doing what you were just doing, that I know of!"

"Why - do you often spy on women in the privacy of their own bathrooms?" Hermione asked sharply, feeling more confident. He'd called her a woman - a huge compliment to a rather insecure 18-year-old and especially from him, as he didn't often give them out. He didn't answer her question, so she raised her eyebrows at him, then prompted him with

"Well?"

But still he didn't answer; he just flashed her that particular grin of his that said he had other more important things on his mind.

He rose up and slowly undid his cloak, swirling it off to the floor. Next off came his black jacket, but underneath this, instead of his usual crisp white shirt, was a silky looking black one.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione but she was too worried by his obvious intentions to comment on it

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" She hissed "We can't do anything in here! What if somebody comes?"

"That is my intention, I assure you!" he answered back dryly

"That's not what I meant!" Hermione scolded back, but she couldn't help but show a hint of a smile at this little joke.

"Look.. it's too risky here! I mean, won't the others be wondering where you are? Do they even know you're up here? And if they do, won't they wonder what you're doing all this time?" she hissed, sounding slightly panicked  
"I came here on Order business and everyone downstairs thinks I have now left. No one will find me here, I promise, and even if they did, who among them would believe that you and I were together? We have nothing to worry about, but I do think it would be prudent of me to leave before everyone comes up to bed, so let us waste no more time talking.." he replied, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off, revealing his slim, toned torso.

"But.. how did you know I was in here anyway? I only told Ginny that I was going to have a bath!"

"I overheard Molly say that someone must be running a bath, as the pipes were making a banging noise. I knew it must have been you as everyone else wasaccounted forand Ginerva had just come in to the kitchen, where I was at the time"

Severus sat down on a chair to take off his shoes and socks then stood up and undid his trousers, letting them drop to the floor.

"I ..I don't know about this Severus..I mean now I'm out of school couldn't we just.." And at this point she turned around to face her lover properly and became distracted by the large bulge forming in his underwear, "go..go..to your place?" She stuttered; she was by nowstarting to feel aroused herself

"No" he replied simply, stepping out of his trousers andquickly tearing off his last now rather inconvienient stitch of clothing.

Hermione watched silently as Severus's fully naked form walked over to the side of the bath and stood over her.She couldn't help but feel excited even through her jangling nerves and blood rushedto her erogenous zones in expectation of the pleasures to come. She still couldn't help her eyes flicking anxiously to the door though.

"Don't worry, I've put an extra strong locking spell on it, no-one short of Dumbledore could get through and even then it would take him a while." Severus assured her as he stepped into the bath.

Luckily this bath was slightly larger than normal and could easily accommodate two people, or it would have been a bit of a squash.

He knelt down and lifted her legs, placing themgentlyon his shoulders then smiled at herand she smiled nervously back. He curled his long slim fingers around her ankles and closed his eyes, thenwith anaching slowness and lightness of touch, slid hisway down herlegs.He stopped at her hips, giving out a sigh of deep satisfaction thenopened his eyes again.Hermione felt somethinglike electricity tingling in her belly in response, making her sigh withsatisfaction her self.

She wanted to forget how angry she had been with him for frightening her and now just wanted him to make love to her. He took his hand off her hips and used them to crawl forward, then leant down over heruntil his warm chest pressed against her breasts. He movedhis lefthand up to holdone side of herhead looked at her for a few seconds, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Hermione was just about to ask him what he was thinking, when he suddenly lunged down, pressing his lips against hers, with uncharacteristic eagerness. Hermione returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm and his hands thenmovedon to caress her breasts, making appreciative noises in his throat as he cupped and squeezed them firmly.Hermione noticed that he was being a little rougher than usual, butfound sheactually enjoyed this change – this passion he was showing was quite exciting, as he'd previously always been so controlled. He pushed himself up slightly and again leaningon one hand,slid the other slowly down between her legs. He resumed their kiss, while using his fingers to stimulate her,as skillfully as she could do her self.

Each exhalation of breath, became an audiblesigh of ardent and ecstatic pleasure and when she felt his erection brush against her thigh, she quickly raised her pelvis up to meet it. He wasted no time in accepting this invitation and as her lover thrust his swollen member inside her, Hermione began to breathe faster and even more audibly. She was in complete ecstasy now, almostlike she was in some wonderful dream, but it certainly felt real enough! The current wetness of both their bodies now only added to the pleasure, giving her the previously uninitiated sensation of wet skin sensually sliding against wet skin.

She pulled his head into her neck, feeling his warm panting breaths against it and slid her fingers into his long dark hair, immersing them in its softness.

While they were making love, the world seemed to disappear, but when her lover suddenly stopped thrusting, opened his mouth and let out an involuntary groan, she immediately 'popped' back into reality again.

She began to worry about the time and urged Severus to go, all the while looking nervously at the door. But he was having none of it

"I haven't finished with you yet.." he smirked, leaning back. He again lifted her legs to his shoulders, this time pulling her pelvis towards his mouth.

"No! No, not now! You have to go.. we haven't got time to do that!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of her lover's strong grip.

But he took no notice and getting himself comfortable, began by kissing her inner thighs.

"Severus you really have to go! Please!" she pleaded, still struggling uselessly. Even with all her protestations, he still determinedly worked his way slowly towards his target. Once his tongue had reached it and started working on it,she immediately stopped struggling and began to relax and enjoy what he was doing

"Well I..I suppose if..if we're..quick.." she stuttered breathlessly.

At his skilful touch, her body soon quivered into orgasm and she let out a moan of deep satisfaction at the rush of wonderful sensations thatresulted from it. Severus moved back, allowing her body to sink back down in to the water again.

She lay there with her eyes closed for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow buzzing around her thighs and belly, but Severus climbed out near enough straight away. When she did at last open her eyes, she expected to see him drying himself, but he was already fully dressed.

"Hey! That was quick!" she said in wonder

"Yes.. it is timeI should begone now, but I will be back - don't worry,hopefully for a little longer next time" He answered, his tone more serious than before

Hermione sighed despondently

"I wish you could stay for longer.." Then she sighed again before adding, "I wish we could go somewhere where no one knew us and we could spend the whole night together. That would be so lovely, being able to get up when we wanted and not having to worry about anyone walking in on us!"

Severus hurrumphed sceptically

"Maybe one day we will be able to do that, but for now, we must be satisfied with what we can get, as it is imperative that we are discreet. No one else must know about us Hermione; too many people already do. It is always at great personal risk that I even come here, let alone to see you!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry...it's, it's just that I wish we could be like a 'normal' couple, it's so hard sneaking around all the time"

"We are not a normal couple Hermione and we never will be. Even in the wizarding world we would be looked upon with disapproving eyes and that coupled with the fact of who I used to be..huh..no.. I doubt that people would never accept us."

"I don't care what other people think, I just want to be with you" Hermione stated resolutely, looking at him with her forehead creased in consternation, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's easy to say that when you have little to lose" Severus shot back rather coldly. Then his head flicked round as if he had heard something outside the room.

"I must go, I shall be back in a few days" he said quickly and with that grabbed her chin, kissed her softly and rushed to the door. After unlocking it, he stood there listening for a few seconds, then after turning andgiving her a barely perceptable smile,disappeared noiselessly through it.

Hermione stayed where she was for a while, thinking and fantasising. She got quite lost in her contemplation, staring at the white enamel of the bath until it went blurry, allowing a few stray tears to run heedlessly down her cheeks and completely ignoring the fact that the water had now gone cold and she'd begun to shiver.

"Hermione!" Came the sudden, but familiar voice of Molly Weasley, with a few light knocks, making the poor girl jump out of her reverie once more

"Hermione! Have you finished in there yet? Other people want to use the bathroom too you know! You have been in there for nearly two hours!" she added

_Two hours_! She hadn't realised it had been that long! _How long had it been since Severus had left?_ She couldn't quite remember. _Had she dreamt him?_ It was possible - she could have been asleep all this time and not realised it.

She decided she had better get out.

"Erm, I'm coming! I must have fallen asleep!" Hermione called back quickly, as shestood up and stepped out of the bath.

She grabbed her towel, wrappingit around herself tightly beforerushing to the door. When she opened it, she was met by Molly dressed in purple, towelling robe and matching toilet bag. Hermione gave her a quick smile and apology and made for the stairs up to the room she shared with Ginny.

She was just about to reach the landing that the staircase leading to her room was on, when she heard a footfall on the one off to the side of it leading to downstairs. Someone else was coming up!_ Damn!_

She rushed forwards, trying to get across the gap, before whoever it was got to the top, but instead crashed headlong into them. She stepped back, to see the face of Fred Weasley grinning back at her.


	3. dangerous liaison

She sincerely wished that she'd run faster and also that she had picked a larger towel or even remembered her dressing gown. As it was, she had no choice but to stand before Ron's towering older brother, her hair dripping rivulets down her neck and chest and the towel barely covering her thighs. She gave him a quick smile and apology and went to walk past, but he moved swiftly, barring her way

"Hermione! What a nice surprise!"he exclaimed teasingly, folding his arms and leaning against the wall in front of her. He looked her up and down, with a smirk of approval and a 'cat that got the cream' look.

Hermione tipped her head on one side, her lips pursed in annoyance

"Well, now you've had a good look, can you just get out of my way Fred please?" she snapped, "I'm not in the mood for this right now, I just want to get to my room!"

"What's the hurry?" he drawled leisurely

"The fact that I'm cold and dripping wet!"came Hermione's incredulous reply

"Well why didn't you dry yourself first, before you left the bathroom?" he asked moving to block her way again, as she tried to sneak past the other side.

"Because I didn't have time and besides I haven't got my wand with me" she answered irritably, her heart sinking at that revelation

"Ohh!..I... see.., well! That _was_ pretty silly of you wasn't it? Didn't you know you should carry it with you at all times? _No_ exceptions!" he reminded her, in an annoyingly condesending tone,wagging his finger with derision

"Yes, of course! But I forgot it this time, OKAY? Now MOVE!" Hermione snapped, by now losing all patience with her red-haired tormentor. She pushed him as hard as she could with one hand, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them, while her other hand kept a tight grip her towel.

"Okay, okay, I'll move!" Fred conceded eventually, giggling at her persistent, but never-the-less rather ineffective pressure. He brought his hands up in a mock surrender, stepping back a little, but just as she went to push past,he stood his ground again, then added with a smirk, "but only if you give me something first.."

"What?" Hermione sighed, eyeing him suspiciously. Knowing the twins as she did, she dreaded what that something would be

"Erm.." Fred hummed, looking up to the ceiling for a few seconds as if considering all the possibilities, then he looked down again, he raising his eyebrows at her suggestively before speaking

"Give me a kiss and I'll move.. I promise! - I'll even escort you to your room, if you like!" he grinned cheekily

Hermione's mouth opened widewith complete and utter astonishment, she could hardly believe what she'd just heard. "_A kiss!_ _He's got some gall asking me that!" _She thought crossly. "_Especially with all the hassle he's been giving me lately!"_

"What?" she replied incredulously, then it occurred to her that of course he wasn't _really _being _serious,_ he was just trying to wind her up again.

She glared at him in annoyance, her head on one side, with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Then she sighed and shook her head derisively

"Ohhh Fred! Just move your butt will you and stop messing around!" she scolded

She pushed against him again, with her whole body this time and much harder,but he still remained unmoved. He obviously felt that he'd been given an unprecedented chance to tease her and was making the most of it. He smiled at her triumphantly

"Well?" he prompted looking at her expectantly

She then decided to take a different tack

"Fred! Ple..a..s..e.. let me get past, this isn't funny anymore!" she pleaded

"All I want is one kiss!" he countered dejectedly "Am I _really_ that repulsive to you?" he added, his face in a mock puppy dog expression

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this silly face and so, probably against her better judgement, she decided to relent. She'd got pretty fed up with standing on that drafty landing by then and just wanted to go.

"Okay...but just one!" she sighed, flicking her eyes upwards, but then added threateningly,"And don't even think about trying anything! I may not have my wand with me but I'm pretty good at self-defence you know!"

"Yeah, I heard about you!.. But I like my women with a bit of spunk in them" Fred answered suggestively, grinning

"Yes, I bet you do!" Hermione retorted dryly, then added impatiently, "Well? Come on then, I haven't got all night!"

Hermione had always seen Fred and George as near enough like her own brothers and therefore expected to feel a certain amount of affection for and from them,but as he approached, her stomach lurched with nerves. She had truly believed him to be just messing around until then, but as he got nearer, his face softened and looked more serious. Did this kiss mean more to him than just a way of teasing her? She then began to regret agreeing to something as intimate as a kiss, thinking that it hadn't really been a very good idea, but as he got still closer, she felt like a cat in the headlights.She could smell him, a warm, musky scent, mixed in with the faded perfume of some indistinct brand of aftershave andwas momentarily distracted. She had just begun to wonder what kind it was that he was wearing – thinking it smelled rather good, when she suddenly woke up to what she was doing and corrected her self reproachfully

"_You're not supposed to be enjoying this!" _She scolded, in consternation at her own weakness

Her belly was now all butterflies as his hand curled slowly round her right shoulder, towards her neckand before she could change her mind, he moved in for the kiss.

His lips touched hers so softly that it took her by surprise, so much so, that she didn't break off straight away. Fred obviously taking this as encouragement to continue, began to slide his other arm around her back and move in even closer, but she froze and quickly pushed him away.This felt wrong – in _so_ many ways.

No, this _definitely_ wasn't about teasing her anymore, this _was_ something more serious to him - unless he was the best actor she had ever met! Hermione stood there for a few seconds, looking at Fred with a confused expression, feeling many emotions at once - the main one being guilt. What would Severus think if he could see her now! Severus wasn't the type to forgive and forget easily - he'd already proved that. Her only comfort being, that she knew she still felt no differently about _him_ and that only the element of a mixture of curiosity and surprise had encouraged this awkward situation in the first place.

Fred smiled at her affectionately, obviouslywanting to placate her sudden coldness

"It wasn't that bad was it?" He asked softly, at the same time stroking a stray strand of hair off her face. But Hermione was reeling, she'd had no idea he could have felt this way about her and was still trying to take it in. What was he playing at?

She tried to speak, but no words would come, so she just 'huffed' out a breath and shook her head in derision and disbelief. She pushed past the red haired twin completely unhindered this time and made a run for it up the stairs, hearing him call after her a couple of times, but paying him no heed - she would deal with him later when she had calmed down and had, had time to think. Once she reached the door of her room, she yanked it open, ran inside and sped over to her bedside table to grab her wand.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, amused at her friends flustered demeanour. Hermione ran back to the door and waved her wand over the handle, locking it tight.

"Nothing!.. Just a bit out of breath that's all!"

Hermione replied cheerfully, turning round, smiling and trying to look and sound casual, even though her belly was still churning so much she felt quite sick. She walked over to her bed and sat down, taking a moment to take some deep claming breaths, which only served to make her dizzy.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like someones scared the hell out of you!" Ginny pressed, with concerned curiosity

"I'm fine, I just.." she began, hesitatingly, still trying to get her breath back

"I bet it was my brothers wasn't it? Which one.. Fred or George?.. Or both?" Ginny interjected, smiling shrewdly

"Neither" Hermione lied, thinking quickly, "It was just me being stupid that's all – I just didn't want anyone to see me in this stupid little towel! I mean.. I can't believe I picked such a small one!" she continued, snorting derisively and shaking her head as if in disbelief at her own stupidity (close to the truth of how she did actually feel at that moment.)

Ginny grinned, concurred with Hermione's opinion and then they both laughed, which helped to ease the tension a little.

Hermione then picked up a comb from her bedside table and began to untangle the knots from her hair with it, rather more roughly than was necessary. Her mind was whirring with what had just occured and she sincerely hoped that no further explanations would be needed. She felt pretty sure she couldn't tell Ginny at the moment what had really happened, as she didn't know if her friend would understand or perhaps even misread the situation, but she still hated lying to her and it made her feel very alone. She knew that someday soon she would have to tell her friend the truth about herself and Severus, but she wasn't ready yet, no, she needed to wait for the right moment.

After a brief silence, Ginny suddenly piped up

"Snape was here earlier you know, shame you missed him" seemingly disinterestedly, but knowing full well the effect this man's name would have on her friend. Hermione felt Ginny's eyes burning into to her, waiting for her reaction

Hermione stopped what she was doing for a mere second, but quickly corrected herself. She couldn't allow her self to show too much interest or Ginny might suspect something.

"Oh.. was he?" Hermione replied, trying to sound just as disinterested as Ginny had.

After this answer, Ginny was then silent for a while, with a brooding expression, looking like she was turning something over in her mind. Hermione's whole body had tensed and her belly began to churn again, while she wondered what her friend was going to ask next

"It _is_ all over with you two isn't it - like you said?" She eventually asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yeah.. of course it is!" Hermione agreed, trying to look surprised, "Huh! I'm glad I missed him, it would have been really awkward.." she continued, grimacing at a particularly troublesome knot she was trying to comb out.

"Yeah, I suppose it would" Ginny replied thoughtfully, then added, "Erm..why don't you just use your wand?" she asked, indicating towards what her friend was trying to do with her hair, then relaxed back on her bed and resumed reading her book.

Hermione nodded and after a quick spell her hair was dry and knot free, albiet a little frizzy. She got ready for bed and climbed under the covers, knowing that sleep was not going to come easy. She picked up a book and tried to read it to take her mind of things, but soon tossed it aside; she just couldn't concentrate, not after everything that had happened that night. She chatted to Ginny about general things for a while, but very soon Hermione heard, in the telltale way her friend was breathing, that she'd fallen asleep and she was then left alone with her thoughts.

Turning off the light, she tried to go off herself, but tossed and turned restlessly, her mind racing and belly continuing to churn uncomfortably.

She sincerely hoped that the kiss Fred had given her had been just a one off joke and he left her alone in future. But what did he mean by it? Had she unknowingly given him signals that she liked him? Had he just taken a chance and hoped for the best? Obviously to him, she was _now _free and single and therefore fair game, even if she was his brother's ex! He couldn't know that she already had a lover - and she had no intention of letting him find out either! What if he asked her out?_ Oh God!..S_he really didn't need this stress at the moment - what with everything else going on!

After giving up trying to go to sleep naturally,she instead tried a relaxation charm together with a meditation technique she'd learned once, which did help her to drop off. But it felt like no sooner had she closed her eyes, though, that she felt the persistent nudging from Ginny's hand, trying to wake her up.

She rose, washed and dressed, then followed her flame haired friend downstairs - hoping against hope that Fred and George had not decided to stay the night.


	4. Interesting news

Chapter4

Unluckily for Hermione, the twins _had_ stayed the night, unless of course they had just got there really early. They were sitting at the kitchen table, having a whispered conversation, but as soon as they saw her, immediately stopped and Fred gave her a rather intense stare, then a friendly "Goodmorning". His face was soft and quite expressionless until Hermione returned his look with a rather reproachful one of her own, to which he raised his eyebrows, gave a small smile then turned back to his brother.

She walked across the room with Ginny to the kitchen countertop, where a selection of things to eat and drink had been already prepared by Molly. Using her wand - almost without thinking - she poured her self, a cup of coffee from the jug and picked up some buttered toast from the pile. Ginny did the same and then thegirls smiled and said good-morning to Molly, (who was at the other side of the room talking to Remus) before walking back over to the table, to sit down opposite the twins.

Even though Hermione knew Fred was looking at her and waiting for her to look back, she was determined not to give him the satisfaction.Instead, shetried pretend he wasn't there and struck up a conversation with Ginny, but when she felt something pinging annoyingly against her arm, she couldn't help but stop and look up. She scowled suspiciously at the twins, who immediately tried to look innocent, then Fred gave her a big smile and raised his eyebrows as if to say

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Hermione merely looked away, shaking her head and did her best to ignore him again, but when he knocked her foot hard under the table with his, she jumped back and in an irritated voice, loudly exclaimed

"Fred!"

Ginny joined in with a reprimand of her own, knowing her brother was deliberately trying to rile her friend, then threw a spell at him. His face became wrapped, in thick sticky cobwebs - complete with scurrying spiders - making both girls laugh out-loud. With some difficulty he wiped the vile webs away from his face and with a swipe of his own wand they were gone. He laughed sarcastically at his sister and gave her a "I'll get you for this!" look, just beforetheir mother came over to see what was going on.

There were the usual recriminations between siblings, but Molly soon made everyone be quiet and continue their breakfast without any more fuss.

By now Hermione was a bag of nerves, she'd lost her appetite for her toast and couldn't finish it. Pushing it aside, she put both hands around her coffee mug and stared deeply into the contents.

She had just begun to drift off into a daydream, when Fred suddenly announced to George that they had better go and open up the shop. Her heart lightened considerably and she looked up, hopeful of their imminent departure.

After stretching luxuriously, George agreed and the brothers scraped back their chairs and stood up. Fred glanced at Hermione, who gave him an expression that said "What? Do you expect me to care?"

In response Fred smirked at his twin and shrugged nonchalantly; George smiled knowingly back.

After giving their Mum a quick kiss on the cheek each, they at last left the house.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief once she was sure they were gone and Ginny gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Hermione asked her friend, trying her best to look and sound genuinely non-plussed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, shrugged, then smiled and shook her head.

Hermione wondered what Fred had told his brother and if what had happened the previous night was something they had, cooking up between them. Whatever they were up to, she was going to keep both of them at arms length from now on – she couldn't risk anything jeopardising her relationship with Severus.

Very soon Harry and Ron came trooping in. Ron gave his ex a quick glance with the faintest of smiles, before looking away – which was a great improvement on his usual reproachful sneer. Harry gave her a cautious, but friendly smile. The two of them first walked over to get some toast and pumpkin juice and then sat down at the huge oak table opposite the girls, where Fred and George had previously been sitting.

After the usual good-mornings, there was an uncomfortable silence, well at least it felt like it on Hermione's part, so she decided to try and strike up a conversation with Harry.

"So.. how are you Harry? You've been a bit quiet lately" she asked, smiling gently at the dark haired wizard

Harry looked up from his breakfast and waited until he'd finished his mouthful, before answering. Ron looked up too, briefly.

"Okay, I suppose.. for someone who's going to have to go one on one with err.." he began, then looked round cautiously at Molly - who'd by now got up and moved away again to continue her conversation with Remus. Lowering his voice and leaning in towards her, he whispered "..You-know who!" behind his hand, in a rather sarcastic tone.

Hermione smiled sympathetically "Well.. if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am"

"Err..thanks" he answered, rather awkwardly, looking quickly at Ron, who merely shrugged to show he had no objection to the offer.

A short silence followed before Hermione continued with

"I see you've been spending a lot of time with Remus lately, has he been giving you some good advice?"

"Oh.. yes, he's been really helpful, he's told me a lot more about my parents and Sirius. I mean he's the closest thing I've got to.." but then Harry broke off smiling ruefully and looked down. He looked quite emotional for a moment, then looked up again and after a more positive smile at Hermione, continued with his breakfast. Hermione decided to leave it at that.

Just as they had finished and were clearing up the plates, they had a visitor – it was Dobby their favourite house-elf from Hogwarts andhe had brought them owls from Dumbledore.

Because they couldn't risk anything being sent to Grimmauld place directly at that time, they had all their correspondence sent to Dumbledore and then he forwarded it by way of the eccentric House elf, who could move fast and completely unseen even during the day.

He proudly presented Hermione with two and Molly with two also, then sat down on the floor to wait for their replies, if any; steadfastly refusing offers of anything to eat and drink.

Hermione opened her first letter, it was from her parents and she smiled at the rather mundane but never the less interesting to her, accounts of what had been happening in their lives lately. In her mothers small, neat handwriting she discovered of their plans to travel to Africa for a year and work with a charity that helped poor people with medical treatment. Her heart swelled with pride at their generosity, but they had always been excellent people. They had brought her up to feel a great sense of right and wrong and to be incensed by injustice or inequality. Her conscience stabbed a little then; she had been very naughty of late hadn't she? But she couldn't help smiling inwardly at just how. After finding a quill and paper she soon wrote a reply - telling them that everything was fine with her, that she would be starting her training soon, was looking forward to it and for them not to worry etc. etc. She finished by telling them she thought it was a wonderful idea that they were going to Africa and how proud she was of them. She gave her folded reply to Dobby, who tucked it inside his rather grubby green jumper – part of what he called his 'camouflage' clothes.

She knew who the second letter was from – Severus. Her hands shook slightly as she picked it up and her heart began to beat faster. She decided she had better read this one when she was alone in her room and got up to go there straight away.

Once there, she opened the envelope and began to read the letter

It was short, but to the point

_Hermione_

_I am sending you this short note to allow you to prepare your self mentally. I have managed to wrangle a few days at Grimmauld place.._

(Hermione squealed with excitement at this point, then firmly clamped her hand over her mouth, to prevent her self from making any more noise)

_..with the excuse that I need a refuge for a while. I hope this pleases you and makes up for my previous absence. Please keep up your usual discretion - do not show this letter to anyone and burn it immediately after reading it._

_I will arrive late tomorrow evening_

_Yours S_

Hermione bit her lip and traced the loopy, rather scrawly script with her finger. She could hardly contain her excitement and held the letter to her chest with one hand, while punching the air in triumph with the other and quietly exclaimed the word "Yes!" about twenty times.

She leant back on her pillow, with an exultant grin, imagining all the ways in which she and her lover could create opportunities to see each other alone. She was just going through all the many possible scenarios and how they might pan out, when Ginny walked in. On hearing her Hermione immediately hid the precious letter under her pillow, out of sight.

"Right! If I have to torture you, you're going to tell me what's going on between you and my bothers!" Ginny demanded scathingly, standing in a determined militant pose, but with a wry smile.

"What was that about this morning!" She continued"You could have cut the air with a knife when you set eyes on each other!"

Hermione looked down sadly, she knew this was it - she was going to have to tell her the truth.

"I know something is going on Hermione." Ginny urged,when she didn'tget an immediateresponse, then she walked over to sit down on the bed beside her friend. "They have been giving you grief ever since you've been here, but that was different wasn't it? Are you?..I mean.. have you been.. you know.. seeing one of them?" she asked hesitantly, looking incredulously amused, like she could hardly believe she was asking such a question

Hermione bit her lip, then sighed before answering

"Last night when you saw me come in all flustered.. well, it wasn't just because of the size of the towel." She began, smiling awkwardly at Ginny, who nodded cautiously.

After pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them securely, she continued with

"I met Fred on the stairs on the way back from my bath and well.. she took another deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"I mean he was just messing about..at least at first, then.. he kissed me..." but at Ginny's shocked expression, she added hurriedly "of course, I broke off straight away, I mean it was obvious he wanted more..but I thought - no way! I didn't say anything, I was too shocked, I just made a run for it!"

Ginny lookcompletely taken aback for a whileand after uttering a few expletives asked quietly

"Do you like him?"

"No! I mean..yes, but not like that! I mean how horrible would I have to be to go out with my ex's brother! Look, I don't know what's got into him, I think him and George have cooked something up between them to be honest." Then she snorted with disbelief and added, "I know it sounds far fetched, Ginny but maybe they think they can get me and Ron back together by making him jealous or something? I mean, they don't know the real reason we split up do they?"

Ginny shook her head

"Ohhh.. please don't think I invited this Ginny!" Hermione begged "I honestly didn't and don't go thinking he forced him self on me either, because it was more just..well, mutual misunderstanding I think.."

Before Ginny could answer though, there was a knock at the door and they both looked towards it, in annoyance at being disturbed

"Hermione? Is it okay if I come in? You did say that if I needed to talk.." a muffled voice asked

It was Harry

"Ohh..yes. come in" Hermione answered, rather surprised that he'd had taken up her offer so soon

He walked in and on seeing Ginny immediately stopped and came over a little awkward

"Oh..erm, I'll come back later if you're busy" he said apologetically, turning slightly and indicating the door

"No it's fine" Hermione assured him, trying to keep the edge of annoyance from her voice. She wished he'd just come and sit down and relax, as his fidgeting was very irritating.

"Do you want me to go?" Ginny offered helpfully

"Erm, if you don't mind Gin, I just wanted to talk to Herm alone for a bit" Harry answered politely, before smiling gratefully

Ginny got up to go, but just as she reached the door, Hermione ran after her and whispered

"You're not going to say anything are you? Please, I just want to forget it ever happened!" shepleaded anxiously, worrying a great deal about what her friend wasreally thinking

"Of course not! Look, we'll talk about it more later..and don't worry, I know perfectly well what my brother's like, he thinks he's a gift to woman kind and that no one could resist him!" She giggled then added, "he was probably just trying his luck!"

"Well, he's 'lucked out' with me!" Hermione retorted, sarcastically, then smiled at her friend, who smiled knowingly back and suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She watched Ginny walk off down the short landing and descend the stairs, before shutting the door. She then turned to Harry who was now sitting on her bed, looking at the floor

"So..what was it you wanted to talk to me about then?" she asked curiously, sitting opposite him on Ginny's bed

Harry looked up and took a deep breath,as if he was about to say something, but instead sighed out the breath againheavily, before smiling briefly and looking down again. Hermione waited patiently for him to begin.

"Well..it's erm... well it's like this..I think I'm.. erm.. I think I'm in love with someone and as I well..you know, have to have this fight with..." he broke off sighing,before continuing with"I just.. don't want to wait until it's too late to tell them" He said, stumbling awkwardly over the words and blushing wildly. He played nervously with his fingers for a few seconds, before looking up at Hermione expectantly.

"Ohhh, I see!" Hermione exclaimed thoughtfully, not really knowing what to say at first, in response to this confession. He hadn't had a heart to heart with her like this for so long, that she hadn't got much of an idea of what had been going on in his head lately and she was quite taken aback by it. She was also immediately filled with curiosity.

"Oh! that's wonderful Harry! I'm really pleased for you!" She enthused joyfully, then asked, "but, who with? Do I know them?"

He snorted gently, before answering

"Yes..yes you do" then he looked directly at her before saying "very well in fact.."

_I just want to say a big'thankyou' to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you're all wonderful! You reallykeep me going!_


	5. all is revealed

Chapter 5

Hermione's whole body tensed up nervously on hearing these words and her breath caught in her throat.

_He couldn't mean? No - surely not!_

"I do?" she asked hoarsely, before clearing her throat, trying her best to look unconcerned

"Yes.." Harry answered smiling at her self- conciously.

He looked down at the floor and began nervously fiddling with his fingers

"I mean it might just be a crush, I really don't know.. All I do know is, is that I've had these feelings for a while and I.." then he shook his head, as if it was too hard to continue

"Harry! Are you going to tell me who it is or what!" Hermione demanded impatiently

"Okay! Now don't laugh! But it's erm..it's Ginny"

Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief, then smiled happily - he'd really had her worried there for a moment! She did want to laugh, but not for the reasons he thought. She knew she would have been flattered, but she was truly glad it wasn't her he was in love with, her life was complicated enough at the moment!

"I think I've burnt my bridges with her now though, I mean, I know she used to like me, but that was a long time ago and I think she's moved on since then" he continued sadly

Feeling for his dilemma, Hermione went to sit next to him, putting her hand on his comfortingly.

"Why don't you ask her and find out?" She suggested helpfully

"Oh I'll probably just make a fool of myself like I usually do" he replied, self-deprecatingly.

"Oh Harry! So what if you do! Look, you're not that shy, awkward boy anymore - you're a man now and a great one with it! Just be honest with her about your feelings, if she doesn't want to go out with you, I'm sure she'll let you down gently."

"Couldn't you, you know, test the ground for me first? I mean, ask her what she thinks of me and if she still likes me and stuff?" Harry asked her hopefully

"Oh alright! Next time we're alone I'll ask her!" she sighed, smiling indulgently

"Thanks Herm, but.. you won't tell her what I've said will you?"

"No of course not, I'll just mention it in passing and I'm sure she won't suspect a thing.. I promise" she proclaimed faithfully

They both stood up

"Oh Harry, I'm so pleased for you!" Hermione gushed suddenly, reaching up to hug her friend and kiss him on the cheek. He blushed a little at this unexpected display of affection and smiled awkwardly.

"You're going to have to get used to that you know, if you're going to go out with a girl!" Hermione teased; then a thought struck her.

"Erm Harry, you have actually kissed a girl haven't you? I mean properly - not just a peck?"

Harry wenteven moreawkward and pushed his fingers self-consciously through his hair.

"Well.. yes, but I don't think I'm very good at it to be honest! I haven't had that much time to practice lately!" he shrugged

"Hmm, well I've got a tip for you, whenever you kiss a girl, don't just go for the tongue sandwich; start off soft and light, then go harder if she wants, let her guide you - if you do that you can't go wrong. I know for a fact that Ginny hates it when guys kiss her too hard! She says it hurts her neck!"

"Err.. thanks I'll remember that!" Harry answered gratefully, smiling

"And relax! If you tense up, you'll never be able to do it properly!" she added

He nodded, still smiling and turned to go,but just as he was reaching for the door, Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him

"Erm, by the way Harry.. how's Ron, I mean.. has he said anything about me lately? He seemed a bit more friendly this morning"

Harry shrugged

"To be honest I don't know for sure, or if he's forgiven you yet, but he doesn't seem quite as angry anymore. I think it was quite hard seeing you here everyday at first, but he seems to be getting used to it now. I think knowing you and Snape are over helps, and I swear I caught him looking at your picture the other day, but he denied it and I wasn't going to push it"

Hermione nodded, feeling a stab of guilt in her heart. She let Harry go then and he walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving her to muse over her thoughts alone. She had been unfair to poor Ron, she knew that, but she couldn't help the way she felt about Severus. She had known for some time that her relationship with Ron was coming to an end, even though she did still love him - just not in the boyfriend girlfriend kind of way anymore. Towards the end of their relationship, they had become much more like just friends again, at least from her point of view; there was no passion, even though they were still having sex. Whereas with Severus the passion was almost overwhelming, like a mist that filled her mind and body. She loved it; it was an incredible feeling and so good tobe little out of control for a change. Severus was dark, mysterious and more than a little dangerous and his intellect was also on a par with hers, making him all the more attractive to her. Plus with the fact that she loved him deeply, she got such a kick out of being with him, it was almost like an addiction.

Later that day when Hermione and Ginny were alone in their room, she surreptitiously asked her friend what sort of boys she liked and what qualities she'd like them to have. When she casually slipped in the question of whether or not she still liked Harry, Ginny came over all flustered and to Hermione's delight she discovered that the pretty red-haired girl still held a torch for him. Ginny then explained that she had given up all hope that he would ever look at her in that way, or ever see her as anything more than a friend and Hermione had to try very hard to hide her amusement at this strangely familiar presumption.

Armed with the good news she'd been hoping for, Hermione happily informed Harry as soon as possible who, on finding out, couldn't wipe the grin off his face and punched the air for joy. She left him to it then, hoping that his courage wouldn't fail him and he just went for it and asked the girl out!

She wasn't disappointed, when later on, she heard giggling coming from the room she shared with Ginny, just as she was about to go in. She had smiled when she heard Harry's name mentioned in amused irritation by her friend and his laughter in return. When everything went quiet, she decided to leave them to it and went back downstairs.

When Ginny had eventually told her, an hour or so later, that she and Harry were now together, she had feigned surprise expertlyand the two girls talked well into the early hours.

The next day, even though tired from her late night,she was so excited that she could hardly contain her self. Ginny was in the same state of high spirits and the two of them were in fits of giggles most of the morning, much to everyone else's bemusement. Molly had seemed very happy for her daughter, when she'd been informed of the relationship, but warned Harry that she had very good hearing and could hear a squeaky floor board a mile off. Harry retorted that in that case he would use a silencing charm on his feet, which got him a swipe from Ginny. Arthur had smiled and given Harry a warm hug round the shoulders, telling him he couldn't wish for anyone better for his daughter.

Morning soon turned to afternoon and then afternooninto evening -although the day went all too slowly for Hermione. To try and calm her nerves, she sat in her room and picked up the huge tome they had all been given by the Ministry to read in preparation for their forthcoming Auror training program. Even Hermione had only got halfway through it so far, but she had to give up after only a few pages, as her mind was just too preoccupied.

At dinner that evening Molly suddenly announced she had some important news andeveryone stopped eating to listen. (The twins had joined them that night - much to Hermione's annoyance, as Fred was still persisting in his attempts to flirt with her and it seemed he wasn't going to give up easily.)

"Someone will be coming to stay with us for a few days" Molly solemnly explained, looking around at all the expectant faces.

"Who?" Everyone immediately asked in return, alive with curiosity. (All except Remus and Arthur, who were obviously in on the secret).

Hermione, of course, knew exactly who it was and as she waited apprehensively for the answer, all the muscles in her body tensed up and her belly squirmed with butterflies; she hardly even dared to breathe, lest she give her self away.

"Now I know you're not too keen on this person, but he did ask Dumbledore if he could do this as a special favour and seeing as he is a member of the order, well, we could hardly refuse.." Molly continued rather testily

"Mum! Who the hell is it? Just tell us!" Ron demanded impatiently

Molly took a deep breath and Hermione braced her self.

"Professor Snape" she revealed, looking around wearily, as if expecting a tirade at this answer

She wasn't to be disappointed – everyone shook their heads and looked incredulously at each other, apart from Ron, who instead, stood up with a face like thunder

"WHAT! No way! No way Mother! He's not coming to stay here, it's bad enough that he comes to visit!"

"I'm sorry Ron but it's not your decision, it's already been arranged - he's coming"

"Then... then I'm going!"

"Where to, I'd like to ask young man?" Molly snorted incredulously, but then her tone softened with understanding

"Look I know he's not your favourite person - he's not mine either particularly, but it's only for a few days. Can't you put up with him for just a little while?"

Ron scowled fiercely as if to express his feelings on the matter

"Hey chill out little bro!" Intervened George chirpily, looking from his Mother to Ron. "Look you can stay with us if you like! I mean I know our place is small, but you can crash on the floor..well if you can find it that is!" he sniggered and his Mum gave him a dissaproving look.

"Thanks.." Ron said dully, sitting down, his face, now full of mere seething resentment instead of fury.

Hermione felt his eyes burning into to her for quite a few minutes, but she didn't dare look up, as she knew only too well that one glance at him could give her away. She turned purposely instead to Ginny, who smiled sympathetically and behind her hand whispered

"Oh, that will be so awkward for you won't it? Are you going to be ok?"

"Hermione nodded cautiously, she knew she had to be very careful not to show her real feelings. She attempted to make out that she would take it with fortitude and just put up with it, when in fact, all she really wanted to do was jump up and down for joy!

Much to Molly's chagrin, Ron did go back with his brothers to their rather pokey flat that night. Hermione had never been, but Ron had, a few times and from the way he described it, it had sounded like he was really glad he didn't live there. She knew then how much he still hated Severus, to be willing to stay away from his home comforts, to get away from him.

Later on that evening she began to get even more nervous so she went up to her room,to try and relax on her bed, but ended up pacing the floor endlessly instead. She kept telling her self to calm down, but it didn't work, her belly persisted in staying knotted up and she just couldn't relax – even after trying her usual meditation techniques.

A little later on, Ginny came up with Harry in tow to announce the dark man's arrival.

Hermione blanched, but at the same time she felt so happy that she could barely conceal it. They offered to stay with her and give her support, for what they presumed would be a difficult time, but she dismissed this out of hand and assured them she was okay - much to their disbelief. After watching them smiling at each other adoringly and holding hands for a while, she told them she was going down-stairs and would be some time, while winking at them suggestively. They both smiled gratefully back.

She positively skipped down the stairs, both at her friends' happiness and her own. She grinned expectantly, but as she got to the kitchen, where she presumed Severus to be, she began to get nervous - could she really pull this off? She knew she really had no choice now though, as she wasdesperate to see him and could wait no longer.

She walked in breezily though the door, trying to be nonchalant, but when she saw only Remus and Arthur in there, playing wizard chess, her heart sank a little in disappointment. In some ways though, she was relievedat the respite.

The two men looked up on her arrival and greeted her warmly, then continued with their game.

"Is he here then?" Hermione asked casually, pouring her self, some tea, after feeling the pot -which was still hot.

They nodded

"Molly's gone to help him set up his room" Remus explained, not looking up, as it was his move

"Annoy him more like!" Arthur chipped in jokingly

They both smiled and Remus snorted softly in reply.

She stood by the table for a while, not really knowing what to do next,but after spotting a newspaper that had been left on the kitchen counter, she began casually flicking through it, while sipping her tea.

Very soon, Molly came bustling in, announcing that she'd set up the potions master in a room down in the large basement and how she couldn't understand why he'd want be down there, when there were perfectly good rooms available above.

Hermione didn't hear what the men's reply to this was, as she had decided that she'd been there long enough and left. She began to ascend the stairs again, when she remembered she'd told Ginny and Harry she'd be a while, so she decided to go and sit in the creepy sitting room instead.

No one liked it in there, so it was very little used. Although it had been decorated like all the other rooms it had retained it's dingyness and damp smell for some reason and the atmoshpheremade you feel quite depressed. She did stayed there for as long as she could stand, then headed for her room, hoping her friends wouldn't be too disappointed at her early arrival. Luckily, they weren't and Harry soon left for his own room, anyway, as it had, by now, gone 11.30 and Ginny, worried about what her Mother would say, hadurged him to go.

At 1 a.m. in the morning Hermione was still lying awake, listening to the sound of Ginny breathe and mutter indiscernibly in her sleep, when she had a sudden déjà vu. She realised how similar this situation was to the time at Hogwarts, when she'd sneaked down to see Severus in his room one night there and she smiledat the remembrance of it.

After half an hour, she decided that everyone, had to be inbed, so she got up and took off her rather scruffy old nightshirt.

Going over to her drawers she picked out her pre-prepared outfit - which she'd made sure was the sexiest yet. A short fitted chemise in black satin with lace up sides and lacy cup edging and a matching short robe. The only disadvantage with the robe being, that it kept sliding undone, but that didn't matter as she could easily hold it fastened.

"Anyway!" she thought naughtily to her self "I won't be in it for long!"

She lit her wand and began to make her waydown Severus's room, all the time with her heart pounding and blood rushing in her ears. Every little noise made her jump and start and even when she'd put a silencing charm on her feet, she still didn't dare get off her tiptoes.

Just as she had got onto the flight of steps that led to the basement, a sudden noise from the floor above her made her stop and listen. It sounded like someone was up and about! _Well it certainly sounded like someone! What were they doing at this time of night? _

She sincerely hoped they were just going to the loo or something and _not_ coming in her direction!

She froze to the spot, put out her wand and stood there in the dark her ears straining for every sound. She began to get very hot and beads of sweat ran uncomfortably down the sides of her face, but she dared not even lift her arm to wipe them away.

When she heard the noise of a door being opened, just above and to the left of her, she panicked. _Oh God! They must be coming down! She couldn't be seen down here! What would be her explanation? Shit!_

With her heart pounding madly in her chest, her hands, now clammy with perspiration, slipped on the wooden hand rail as she belted the rest of the way down the cellar steps.

There were three doors down there and seeing a light under one of them, she dashed towards it, hoping it was the right one.

She turned the handle and walked in, quietly closing it behind her

Her first reaction was confusion, the room didn't seem quite right_; where was all Severus's usual paraphernalia?_ She shrugged this off though when she saw that the chair just in front of the un-lit fire was occupied and she smiled excitedly. Now safely behind the door, she had markedly calmed down and felt much more confident.

She threw off the unruly dressing gown and was just about to call out her arrival, when, on hearing her name tentatively being called out first, she suddenly stopped dead. All the blood drained out of her face, then rushed back again, as she gasped in shock, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. The owner of the voice was not Severus, but someone else very familiar - Remus Lupin.

"This is an unexpected surprise!"Remus added, as he got up out of the chair to face her.

_What the hell is he doing down here?_ She thought angrily, in a mixture of panic and frustration.

His first reaction was surprise and hers, complete mortification. She suddenly felt rather under-dressed and tried to cover her self up with her arms.

"Well.." he continued awkwardly, after observing her appearance, "this is a bit unexpected!" Then he smiled, averted his eyes a little,and shifted uncomfortably, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Hermione's mind was racing, she had to think of something fast and it had to be good in case she aroused his suspicions!

Oh Shit! If ever she could wish for the ground to come and swallow her up it would _definitely_ be now!


	6. Wolf at the door

Hermione didn't answer, so he added.

"Erm, I gather by the look on your face you weren't expecting me to be down here... was it ..Fred perhaps, that you were hoping to see?"

"Erm, well I.." Hermione began hesitantly, her face burning with embarrassment

"I mean if it was me you came to see, I'm very flattered but.." then he shook his head as if confused and averted his eyes, looking a little to the left of her.

"You're right, I was expecting Fred" she agreed quickly, "he asked me to meet him down here and I well...I didn't know youhad comedown here..why didn't you tell anyone you were moving rooms?..' she asked with a tone of quiet desperation.

Suddenly remembering, she ducked down to the corner where she had thrown her flimsy robe and hastily wrapped it back around her self.

"I did, but I didn't think it was important enough to tell everybody and I only moved here a couple of days ago. I decided that I should prefer it down here, as it's much quieter and I can concentrate so much better away from all the coming and going above." Then his face became more serious and on seeing that Hermione was now more covered up, he looked at her more directly. "By the way, that was a pretty mean trick of Fred's to send you down here like this, as I know for a fact he knew, that I was down here! He obviously wanted to humiliate you for some reason and I shall have a few words to say to him about that in the morning!" Remus remonstrated indignantly

"Oh please don't!" Hermione begged, "We're always playing tricks on each other, it'll just make him think he's got to me if you say anything!"

"Alright, but I think he is a total fool!" Remus stated earnestly, shaking his head, " the idiot doesn't know what he's missed!"

Remus's face then broke into a warm smile and he moved closer.

Hermione blushed crimson and smiled awkwardly in return

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder

"Yes.. I'm fine – I mean I've just made a total fool of myself, but I suppose I'll get over it" she shrugged

"Don't worry, I've done that myself a few times in my life and I got over it fine! I'm sure you'll laugh about it later!" he snickered, "erm, I'm surprised you're going for Fred though, I didn't think he was your type and especially with him being your ex-boyfriends brother and all that?"

"Oh.. well, you know, sometimes these things just happen" Hermione replied shrugging again, "I thought he liked me, but I suppose I was wrong. It's probably for the best though really, it could have been a bit messy and awkward, if things had gone any further" she explained, looking down, trying to sound sad and regretful

"Yes..yes, I..I think you're probably right" he answered thoughtfully. Then after clearing his throat and looking a bit more upbeat he added

"Well, I suppose I'd better let you go then, before you err, catch cold or something.." he joked with a little chuckle

"Yes.." she answered with a nervous laugh and hurried over to the door, but just as she was about to turn the handle, she had a sudden thought and stopped.

"I really am sorry about this Remus, I hope you don't think I do this sort of thing all the time, because I don't and..and you won't tell anyone about it will you?"

"No of course not, your secret is safe with me and don't be sorry, its not every day a half naked woman comes walking into my room. It's made a nice change to be honest!" he smiled, looking rather whistful

"Thanks" Hermione replied gratefully, not really knowing how to take this answer and feeling a blush rising on her cheeks again.

Once she had wished him goodnight, she had hoped he would just close the door behind her but to her great annoyance, he stood in the doorway to watch her go. Thankfully, though, after she'd gone only five steps, he did at last step back into his room and close the door.

Waiting for some moments before deciding it was safe for her to move she tiptoed carefully back down the stairs and tried the handle of the door across from Remus's room. It wasn't locked and she walked in.

This room was in total darkness and she worried that after all that she'd gone through, Severus wasn't there. Just as she was about to tell the candles to light though, she felt someone grab her from behind.

She jumped, but then smiled - she knew exactly who it was

"Hello Severus!" She said, smiling slyly to her self

"How did you know it was me?" Severus's velvety voice responded, sounding a little disappointed

"Well it could hardly be anyone else, could it?" she asked, totally relieved that this time, it indeed wasn't.

He didn't answer and lit the candles instead.

He allowed Hermione to turn round and face him and she threw her arms enthusiastically around his chest and held him tightly. She breathed in his now familiar and comforting scent and then breathed out again with a moan of deep satisfaction. She was so happy and relieved to be in her lover's arms at last, that she felt tears springing into her eyes, but then blinked them away hurriedly, she didn't want anything to spoil this moment.

Struggling, Severus at last managed to pull her off him and held her out at arm's length. He looked her up and down and smiled appreciatively

"Well.. I gather you have missed me then!" he drawled, his eyes widening slightly. She smiled coquettishley

He pulled her back to him and put his hand on her hip, then stroked itupwards, gliding smoothly over the silky material of her chemise. When he reached her breast, he stopped and cupped it gently.

"That's good" he answered, almost in a whisper, "because I missed you, too. It has driven me mad thinking about you here, with all these other men." He continued, tipping the straps of her chemise down her arms to kiss her shoulders.

"After all, who could blame you for straying, when I'm away so much and when there are so many young, eligible men here to choose from.." he inferred teasingly, then suddenly, he stopped kissing and stood up straight. Still holding onto her, he looked directly into her eyes with his almost black ones. Hermione realised what he was doing a moment too late and even though she tried hard to blank her mind, she couldn't. After what he'd just said, the memory of Fred's kiss was still at the forefront of it.

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, then backed away from her slightly

Hermione looked down and sighed ruefully.

"_Why hadn't she just told Fred where to go? Why had she allowed it to happen? Damn this was going to spoil everything!"_

She bit her lip and started to panic, worried about how he was going to react to her little 'indiscretion' with the roguish, red-haired twin

She felt pretty sure Severus was not the forgiving and forgetting type and hardly dared look at him. "Was he going to tell her to get out and never darken his door again?"

Hermione steeled herself and prepared for the worst

Authors note:

I apologise if any of the words are joined together, but everytime I save changes, it joins a diffeent set, so I give up!


	7. Union with the Snape

Then to her complete surprise, he smiled, chuckled quietly and grabbed her, holding her to him tightly.

Hermione was taken aback - why wasn't he angry? She thought he'd be fuming, telling her to get out and never darken his door again, so she was completely non-plussed by this reaction and looked at him open mouthed, waiting for an explanation.

"So.. Fred Weasley thinks he has got a chance with you does he? Huh! Well, I don't mind a little competition.. I think I can handle it, especially from the likes of _him_! Do you feel anything for him?" he ventured, his eyebrows raised questioningly

'No..no! Of course not, he took me completely by surprise I swear! I thought he was just messing about, I had no idea he fancied me! I would never have let him do it if I'd known. Please believe me, I didn't mean.." but he cut her off by putting his finger to her lips and saying

"Shhh..the very fact that other men want you, only serves to make you all the more desirable to me. You see, I know for sure, that I alone have your heart, so.. I can forgive a momentary lapse of concentration, just as long as you..don't make a habit of it!" he warned with a smirk.

Hermione would have preferred that Severus hadn't found out about the kiss at all, but his fairly mild reaction to it had lifted a great load off her mind. She hoped that now, she just could forget the whole incident and get on with her life.

He leaned in to kiss her softly and she tentatively returned it. He continued the kiss as he led her over to the bed, pushing her back on it andimmediately climbing on top. He leant up smiling, then firmly gripping the fragile straps of her expensive new underwear, ripped them so hard down her arms that they snapped off. She checked her objection though, as she knew they could be easily mended later.

Her heart began to flutter and her tummy got butterflies at this rather dominant display, it was quite exciting and she smiled with the expectation of the pleasures yet to come. He smiled in return, then immersed himself in her now exposed breasts, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh. She sighed and moaned appreciatively in response, enjoying the feel of his hot mouth and tongue on her bare skin.

After some minutes enjoying her assets, he sat back up on his legs again and pulled off his shirt. Sweat was glistening on his brow and running down his chest, which Hermione found quite erotic and provocative. She thought about performing a cooling spell, but then decided against it, as the heat, generated seemingly only by them - as the room wasn'toverly warm- seemed only to add to the intensity of the mood.

Reaching out to the tops of her thighs with both hands, he stroked slowly and seductively upwards to just above her belly,while Hermione continued to moan responsively. He looked at her and she smiled - he smiled back, then suddenly without warning, he reached up - grabbed both sides of the already loosened chemise and ripped it clean down the middle, leaving her in just the little matching g-string. She gasped in shock, thinking he had gone quite mad and was about to object angrily, when her mouth was covered with his. His kiss was so fervent and determined that she couldn't help but respond in kind, even though she still kept trying to speak. Once she'd got over the shock, however, she becamequite annoyed at his obvious disregard for her feelings. She wanted to get her own back and rip his clothes off too, but much to her frustration, she just couldn't get a good enough grip on his trousers and was at the wrong angle anyway.

He easily snapped off the little g-string next, making her purse her lips in annoyance; which only served to make him smirk triumphantly. She soon lost her indignant mood though, when he began to use his fingers to stimulate her intimately; as he always seemed to know just how she liked it and what really got her going.

She did think of a way to get her own back after a while though, while he was distracted pleasuring her, she reached round a hand and pinched his bottom as hard as she could. He jumped a little in surprise, narrowed his eyes, then grabbed the offending hand and pinned it firmly above her head.

"I'll have to punish you for that you know, that was very naughty!" he exclaimed playfully, struggling to hold onto her arm, which she was madly trying to free from his grip.

"Ooh! Is that a promise Professor?" Hermione giggled cheekily, still attempting to get free.

He grinned conspiratorially, then one handed, quickly pushed down his trousers and underwear and after gently parting her legs hewas soon inside her, sliding skillfully in and out -though a little more roughly than usual. When he at last let go of her arm, Hermione responded by pulling his head close to hers and kissing him passionately. They kissed for so long and hard, that it made the skin around hermouth sting, but she didn't care, she just didn't want to stop, it felt so good to be with him. She pushed her hips up to meet his -to allow him deeper penetration, but he was always so careful and never went in too far, no matterwhether she wanted him to or not.

He began panting with the extra effort he was putting inand was now sweating quite profusely, making his hair stick to his perspiration covered face.Hermione brushed it off for him and enjoyed the feeling of the wetness on her fingers, so she continued running them through the dark strands, sighing at the unbelievable softness.

After some minutes of him on top she decided to use her leg to tilt him and turn him on his back, so she could take this position; to which he made no objection. They continued to kiss, though with less intensisty now, while he stroked and caressed her breasts, bottom and anywhere else he could reach. The differing sensation and feeling of control she had of being on top and the fact that she was already incredibly turned on, meant that her body soon shuddered with an intense and powerful orgasm. Severus came not long after and he lay there, eyes closed and mouth open, panting gently for a few moments, to get his breath back.

He eventually opened his eyes and turned round to face her; she did the same.

There didn't seem to be anything appropriate to say right then, so they just stayed silent and just lay there, looking at each other, touching each other tenderly now and again. When tiredness overcame them and they got comfortable and went to sleep.

Hermione was woken up with a start; her magical watch buzzing madly on her wrist. She had ordered it to wake her at six, before any one else would beup and her heart started pumping with an adrenaline rush of fear.Theknowledge that she had to get out of there quickly or else, made her groan with regret that she couldn't stay longer. She gently lifted Severus's arm off, from around her, dragged her self out of his bed andlit the candles momentarily, so she could mend her ripped chemise.She pulled on her newly mended underwear and slipped the matching robe on over the top, but when she looked around for the belt to tie it securely, shecouldn't find it. Then she realised to her chagrin, that she must have left it in Remus's room andtutted, cursed and rolled her eyes with annoyance, but knew she could do little about it now.

After putting a silencing charm on her feet, she kissed Severus softly on the forehead and tip-toed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

While she began her ascent up the narrow cellar staircase, she thought about the recent encounter with her old DADA teacher and cringed - _what must he think of her now?_ She planned on avoiding him as much as possible for a while, at least, as she knew she'd blush like mad if he so much as glanced at her and she didn't want to raise anyone's suspicions.

She had very nearly got to the top of the stairs, when a voice suddenly rang out from the darkness at the bottom.

"Erm, I think you may need this.."

Hermione froze and had the sudden, disconcerting sensation of all the blood draining out of her body, then rushing back in again too quickly, making her feel hot and dizzy. The elation from the previous night's success went to the back of her mind and was replaced by fear – the fear of being found out - found out by someone whom she thought definitely wouldn't understand.

She turned round slowly and saw Remus Lupin at the doorway to his room; light glowing behind him from within, dangling the tie to her robe from his fingers.


	8. Found out

_Don't die of shock! Yes I have done another chapter! After the sixth book I must admit I lost my track a little, but I thought after all the emails I've been having I would finish what I started. You have to be on the side that thinks thatDumbledore didn't die after all and that this is just a possiblity of what could have happened if he was just pretending in the last book, or just enjoy it for what it is - a completely seperate story using Harry Potter characters. Whatever - enjoy_

Slowly, she descended again, her stomach churning and her eyes downcast. She'd knew she'd been found out and it felt very bad; she couldn't know what his reaction would be or the consequences.

When she at last reached the bottom of the staircase, she stood in front of the man, who once was merely her teacher, but whom she now considered to be a good friend.She waited expectantly for him to say something, but he didn't, he just looked at her with a penetrating gaze.

As she continued waiting for him to speak the tension became unbearable, but in the end he only shook his head slightly. It was as if he didn't know what to say to express his feelings, not yet.

Remus stepped back, then stood to one side of his doorway with his arm outstretched and beckoned her into his room with a nod - she meekly obeyed.

After closing the door behind them, Remus walked over towards the fireplace and spent some moments thoughtfully playing with the tie that he still had in his hands.

Hermione spoke first, she couldn't take any more of this silent treatment, as her belly was still uncomfortable with nerves.

"How did you know?" she asked rather apprehensively

"You forget Hermione, I'm a werewolf and my sense of hearing and smell are much superior to that of a normal person, even when I'm in my human form. I heard you come back down the stairs last night, even though you were very quietand I thought you were just coming back for this... but then to my complete surprise, I heard you go next door. You can imagine that I was curious, so I listened to your voices for a while and it wasn't long before I realised what was going on between the two of you. It was a bit of a shock that's for sure, something I'd never have suspected of you." He paused, looking into the empty fireplace

"Oh, and don't worry - I blocked out the rest of your 'meeting' with a silencing spell." He added, while Hermione bowed her head as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I felt like hammering that door down, to ask you what you thought you were playing at, to tell him to stop and leave you alone, but then..I thought, no..no I can't do that. After all... you are a woman now and old enough to make your own choices, even if they are bad ones...and what right do I have to tell you how to run your life anyway!"

He sighed

After this rather impassioned speech, his shoulders slumped slightly and he looked at Hermione with a more than a hint of disappointment

Hermione her head still bowed, sighed deeply before looking up and answering

"I know you knew him before... you know, when he was a..a deatheater, but I only know him as he is now and the man he is now is the man I love. I know it's crazy.. but I do." She explained, shaking her head and smiling to her self.

Remus merely raised his eyebrows incredulously

"He just ticks all the right boxes for me. I know there is an age difference, but that really doesn't bother me.." She explained, then she paused before looking up and adding, "I mean I see people as people, it doesn't matter what age they are..." she trailed off, shrugging

"I know Hermione, it's not the age gap, Merlin knows I can't say anything about that.." he replied awkwardly. "It's...you don't know.. you just don't know what those deatheaters did to people - innocent people - and he was in league with them.I don't know exactly what he did, but nevertheless..." he broke off sighing and shaking his head before continuing. "Hermione, he's bitter and twisted - he only cares for him self and he probably used foul means to seduce you! He was your teacher for Merlin's sake! Hermione ... for this man merely to want to be with you now - his only just ex-pupil - just goes to show how unscrupulous and morally deplete he is! And I know Dumbledore trusts him, but I don't - not completely anyway – and you shouldn't either! I warn you Hermione.. being with him could put you in great danger!" Remus entreated, looking at her earnestly

Hermione snorted disdainfully

"You make him sound like some sort of pervert!" Hermione retorted angrily, incensed by Remus's accusations. She shook her head as she stood up. Her sense of injustice had been invoked and Remus was about to feel the full heat of her wrath

"He is trustworthy and moral! You obviously don't know what he's been through or what's he's done for the order, or you would never dream of accusing him! He takes the most unbelievable risks every day for us all! And.. if you _must_ know - I went after him! He kept trying to end it.. but I just kept going back, even when Dumbledore told us to stop seeing each other! I haven't come this far to give up now - I love him and I know he feels the same way about me!" she snapped, pouting and folding her arms across her chest defensively. Then feeling a little churlish on seeing his shocked expression, she calmed down and thought for moment before finishing with ".. as for being in danger, I can look after myself pretty well and so can he!"

Remus was shaking his head with a look of disbelief, "This started when you were still in school then?"

Hermione nodded, feeling like she had said too much

"_And _you say that Dumbledore knows about you two?" Remus spluttered "...and he did nothing! By rights Snape should have been thrown out on his ear! He was having an affair with a pupil for Merlins sake! I can't believe Dumbledore sometimes! He just won't hear a bad word against the man and he seems able to forgive him anything!" He continued, looking down sadly for a moment, then quickly regaining his composure.

"I have often wondered what keeps those two so loyal to each other," he mused,but added quietly "though I have often suspected..." then he broke off with a shake of his head. He stood up straighter and looked at Hermione more directly "and talking of loyalty what about Harry - and Ron? Did you end your relationship with Ron to be with Severus?"

Hermione looked down and answered "yes" a little sullenly, the guilt about that still lingering

"What on earth do you see in him Hermione?" Remus asked

Hermione smiled thoughtfully "He's clever, sexy, sharp, witty and oh I don't know so many things... all I know is - he's what I want - he makes me feel like a woman, instead of an awkward, silly teenager" she shrugged

"But you are a silly teenager, you're supposed to be silly, that's part of the fun of being your age. When you're my age you look back on those carefree times with regret.." then he looked down again and quietly added, "that they didn't continue for a little longer..."

Hermione, her brow furrowed with understanding, walked over to put her hand on his arm sympathetically.

Remus looked up then. "He won't make you happy Hermione, he'll just break your heart, or drag you down to his level. I bet he's already split you away from your friends and your family"

Hermione set her lips in a firm line, snatching her hand away from his arm.

"Actually - no, he doesn't interfere with that part of my life at all, all he wants is to be with me -whenever possible! He doesn't want to ruin my life or control it in any way and I believe he _can_ make me happy!"

Remus looked at her defiant expression and gave her a strange little wistful smile as he shook his head, rolled his eyes and raised up his hands in defeat

"Okay, I give in! I won't say another thing - but at least you can't say I didn't try! I'll just have to hope you come to your senses on your own eventually"

Hermione felt then, that all that needed to be said - had been said and that their conversation was over, so she turned and walked towards the door.

"Hermione?" Remus suddenly called, as her hand reached for the doorknob. She looked back, sighing and rolling her eyes, expecting another lecture

"Here.." he said proffering the tie, as he walked towards her, "you forgot this"

Hermione took it with a nod and a fleeting smile of gratitude, then quickly wrapped it around herself, tying it tightly.

Just as she was about to dissapear through the door, he added

"Just be careful Hermione, never let your guard down. He hangs out with some very dangerous people and even if he does love you, I don't know if he could protect you from them!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, like I said I can look after my self" Hermione answered soothingly. Then she added with a smile "By the way - give my love to Tonks"

Remus nodded with a wry smile, then shut the door.

Hermione managed by some miracle to successfully sneak upstairs without being seen and first headed straight for the bathroom. She showered and dried quickly, then headed for her room.

Once there, she noticed that Ginny's bed hadn't been slept in either and her conscience was eased a little.

"So I wasn't the only one sneaking around last night then?" she thought smugly to herself and smiled.

Lost in thought momentarily, she nearly jumped through the ceiling, when a very red faced Ginny suddenly burst in through the door, slamming it quickly behind her.

She took one look at Hermione's surprised face and blurted

"You won't tell Mum will you?" then on seeing Hermione's knowing smile added, "I swear - we were just talking and then we must have fallen asleep!" Ginny explained imploringly, her face going even redder

Hermione shook her head, trying hard to suppress a giggle.

"Ginny ..even if you did do something else, good on you! You have nothing to feel guilty about..you're old enough to do as you please now!"

Ginny relaxed a little and smiled

"You're right! I just forget sometimes!" she admitted, shaking her head and going over to sit on her bed, "It's just that I have this natural defence mechanism - if I think I've done something I know my Mum wouldn't approve of! I always think she's going to find out.. 'cause she usually does! She's kind of instilled this guilt thing in me from a young age and it's really annoying - it's stopped me doing a lot of things I'd quite liked to have done believe me!"

Hermione giggled

"But we really didn't do anything though..." Ginny added quickly, thenbit her lip,as if trying to supress asmile as she revealed "...well at least, not last night anyway!"

Then they both collapsed into laughter.

It was such a relief from all the tension. Hermione began to feel more relaxed and much more certain of her self and her feelings again, shaking off the doubts that Remus had previously tried to instill in her.

After dressing, the two friends walked down to breakfast, each girl lost in her own thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast, Dobby arrived with the mail and handed it out. While everyone else was preoccupied with looking at his or her letters - the house-elf surreptitiously slipped an envelope into Hermione's pocket. She creased her brow at him but said nothing as she reached down to look at it secretly under the table.

On it, in rather scrawly handwriting, were the letters - F.Y.E.O. Her brain only took a few seconds to click as to what that meant and she stuffed the note quickly back into her pocket with a smile.

Later on she went to the bathroom, locked her self in and smiled with joyful anticipation, as she opened the letter. It read:

_Hermione_

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, I have had to leave Grimmauld Place forthwith and I will be gone by the time you read this letter._

_Do not be too disappointed though, as I have been given the opportunity to a stay at the house of an old friend of mine while he is away for a few weeks. As I will be quite alone, this would give us the perfect opportunity to be together, away from prying eyes - and ears._

_If it is possible for you to join me, be waiting by Knockturn Alley at seven o'clock in two days time._

_Yours S_

_(P.S. - Do not under any circumstance reply to this letter and destroy it immediately once you have read it!)_

Hermione felt quite overwhelmed after reading this and her head was all of a whir. Why had he just run off in the night without telling her? Had he known about her run in with Remus? Or had something else really come up? If so – what?

Then the realisation hit her of the wonderful opportunity she was being offered and she jumped up suddenly, as if a bolt of electricity had gone through her. Her whole body felt awash with nerves and she jiggled excitedly.

"A whole house - all to our selves!" she squeaked under her breath, then bit her lip and clasped her hands together in front of her mouth – looking as if she was praying this wasn't just a dream.

A burning spell and a swipe of her wand later the letter was gone into dust.

Now there was the sticky problem of approaching Ron's Mum and Dad to ask them for permission to leave the house for a while. She had a sort of unwritten contract with the Order that she would stay - at least until her Auror training began, as it was much safer for both Harry and her. She felt though, that there were mitigating circumstances for which they might bend the rules for.

Now that everyone knew that her parents were going to be going to Africa and would be away for quite sometime, it might have even been expected that she would ask to see them before they went anyway. She would just say they were going away a bit sooner than she had previously thought that was all.

It would be so hard to tell such an outright lie to two people of whom she thought such a great deal of, but she felt she didn't have much of a choice. She could hardly tell them the truth could she? And there was no _way_ she was going to miss such a golden opportunity to be with Severus – who knew when they were going to have the chance again?

As she walked down the stairs, back towards the kitchen, her thoughts and feelings were in such disarray, that she nearly collided with someone coming up the other way - a very tall someone.

"Oh I'm sorry.." Hermione began apologetically, but when she saw that it was Fred, her belly lurched and she was suddenly on her guard.

He smiled warmly, then shrugged "No problem...look.. I wanted to explain about the other day.."

"Oh there's no need!" Hermione interrupted him hurriedly. She really didn't want to go into this right now - she had more important things on her mind.

"No..really I was.." he looked down for a moment and creased his forehead thoughtfully

"Look.. I went too far and it was really wrong of me, I just couldn't help.."

"Look Fred" Hermione interjected again, rather more sharply than she'd intended -making him look up quickly. "It doesn't matter, it's all water under the bridge now, okay?" she continued, more softly, trying to brush past him, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"No.. wait.. I really need to tell you something, Hermy..it's erm.." He sighed and Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms in frustration, thinking that he was probably only trying to wind her up again

He sat down on the steps, pulling her gently down with him.

"What?..." Hermione began irritably, but the look on Fred's face quieted her. He looked more serious than she had ever seen him - which she felt was a little ominous.

He looked her straight in the eyes, took a deep breath and dropped the bombshell

"Hermione, I think I'm in love with you... I.. know it's wrong, but.. I can't help it. Merlin knows what Ron would think of me - he'd probably never speak to me again, but.. it's just the way I feel" He smiled feebly, waiting for her reaction

Hermione's belly lurched again; she was so shocked at this revelation, that she felt a little bit faint and leant against the wall for support. Had she just heard what she thought she'd heard? Was he joking? Oh..my..god!

"I don't..I don't know what to say!" she stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief

He moved closer and grabbed her hand.

"Look this isn't a joke, if that's what you're thinking - I wouldn't joke about this kind of thing. I mean it's not just.. you know.. a friendship kind of love or anything like that, it's the real thing." He looked down, then smiled and chuckled quietly "look -I'm shaking, I'm so nervous!" he admitted, holdinga handup to show her. "I had it all planned the way I was going to tell you, but.. well.." He shrugged again.

Hermione looked around quickly, then grabbed Fred's arm firmly and dragged him back up into the bathroom.

He looked at her questioningly, then smiled

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Fred had moved in to kiss her, pulling her tightly to him.

Hermione stiffened, then extracted herself determinedly from his grip and gave him a very stern look

"Look Fred...I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way.." she told him flatly. As she stood there looking at him she mused that if she hadn't been with Severus she may even have thought about it, but then again in that case, she would still have been with Ron and quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

"But the kiss.. I'm sure I felt ...(he sighed) I'm sorry I must have got it all wrong" He smiled wanly, then looked down

He looked so crestfallen that Hermione felt terrible - had she unknowingly built up his hopes and led him on? She was pretty sure that she hadn't, but maybe she had without even realising it, after all, she'd been on such a sexual high lately, what with all the sneaking around with Severus - she may have been giving off some kind of vibes.

"Well would you consider going out with me anyway? I mean you don't hate me or anything right?" He looked hopefully at her, almost like the way a lonely puppy in a pet shelter would look at a prospective owner. She'd seen him do that look before at his mother and it made her wonder if he was completely on the level.

Hermione braced her self before she answered

"No, no I'm sorry...I can't"

"Is it because of Ron?" He ventured

"Err, no, err yes, yes it is, I just couldn't do that to him, it would be really cruel, like.. like I was rubbing his face in it or something"

"Oh, oh well, if you change your mind ..you know where I am"

He moved aside and let her go at last.

"Woah!" Hermione said quietly to herself as she walked a little unsteadily back down the corridor.

She felt the need to get away as quickly as possible and bolted down the stairs so fast she nearly fell down the last four steps. She flew into the kitchen to surprised looks from Molly and Remus who looked like they had been deep in conversation. Hermione's heart sank as a rather paranoid thought came into her head – "had they been talking about her?"

"Erm Molly..err.. Mrs Weasley could I talk to you about something?" she asked awkwardly, hoping that Remus would see he wasn't wanted and go. She really didn't want to say what she wanted to say in front of him, as she was afraid she would lose her nerve. Her heart was already beating so fast that it was pounding in her ears and she didn't think she could take any more stress right now.

Thankfully, on seeing Hermiones expression he wandered off to the other side of the room. Molly stood there looking atthe girlexpectantly.

"Yes dear? What is it? Are you all right? You look quite flushed - are you sickening for something?" She asked, putting a soft, cool hand on Hermione's forehead

"No, no I'm fine" Hermione smiled reassuringly, "Erm.. you know my parents are going away to Africa soon, well, I'd like to see them before they go – you know to say goodbye properly"

"Oh, well that shouldn't be a problem, as long as you have an escort there and back and let us know when you are going out. We can't be too careful at the moment you know, but I couldn't deprive you of seeing your parents, not when you don't know how soon you'll be able to see them again"

Molly smiled so kindly that Hermione felt a wave of guilt crash through her. Then she began to panic – an escort? She hadn't thought of that! Of course they would want to escort her!

She acted quickly

"What about Remus? He could escort me couldn't he? I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Hermione suggested looking hopefully in his direction.

Remus looked surprised at his name suddenly being mentioned and gave Hermione a suspicious look. He may have known or at least had an inkling of what was really going on, but he said nothing and just nodded his agreement.

It was arranged that as long as Remus and another Auror went with her as escort, she could go.

She was planning to say that she was meeting her parents by the Leaky Cauldron at Diagon alley – and hoped the other Auror wouldn't question it.

The day soon came and Hermione packed her trunk, while Ginny was lain back on her bed, quoting funny or interesting bits out of a magazine she was reading. Hermione felt so awful lying to everyone about where she was really going, but she felt sure the end result would be worth it. After all it wouldn't hurt just to be away for a few days would it? After her trunk was packed she minimized it to the size of a handbag and left it on top of her bed, then clock watched all the rest of the day. When the time came for her to go, her nerves were shot.

Fred's recent revelation and the fact that he still kept giving her hopeful sidelong glances had also added to her already agitated state.

Everyone wished her goodbye, with hugs and warning's to be careful – especially Molly. Ron merely lingered by the door and gave her a half smile – which Hermione returned. Then she and her 'minders' walked out of the door and said in unison

'Diagon alley"

They all landed with a pop outside the door of the old pub and began to wait.

Hermione's mind began to whir as she planned exactly what she was going to do.

After a few moments of silence she suddenly announced

" I just have to go and do a little shopping before they come, do you mind?" looking at Remus expectantly

"All right, which shop?"

"Erm..Madame Malkins, I just want to get something for my Mum" Hermione returned quickly

"Come on then.." he replied stepping forward

Hermione reeled a little, then recovered

"Oh you don't need to come, I'm sure I'll be alright, it is only down there!" she said in irritation, indicating with her hand

Remus sighed resignedly as he looked into the resolute expression on Hermione's face; it was very hard and tiresome to argue with someone who always had an answer for everything and he wasn't going to try now.

"Well don't be too long, or I will come after you!" Remus warned as she walked away

"I won't" Hermione smiled reassuringly and walked happily off down the street.

Once at Madame malkins she worked quickly. She bought a robe much too large for her, then stepped outside to a side alley. She made a spell to fill the robe out around her andpulled the hood over her head. After wrapping her other robe around her trunk, to make it look like a bundle of rags, she changed her gait to one of a stooped, shuffling old woman and set off down the street again without looking over her shoulder (as she knew that would only arouse suspicion) towards Knockturn alley.

It was funny how the atmosphere changed once you walked down Knockturn's more dimly lit streets and Hermione was immediately on her guard. She pulled back her hood and looked around. On seeing no-one, she took off the spell that had filled out the new robe and waited. She sincerely hoped she wasn't going to worry anyone too much, but feeling sure that Remus would eventually follow her she had left a message at Madame Malkins with the assistant. She had told the lady to tell Remus, (as she felt sure he would come in after her) that she had seen her Mum and Dad, had already gone and that she was fine and he should not worry.

She waited for a while and kept looking around, but could see no sign of her lover. Then suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she turned around quickly to see a cloaked figure.

She jumped back in fear and bought her wand up protectively in front of her.

"Severus?" She ventured cautiously

The figure did not answer, but a pale hand reached up and lifted the hood back, revealing the familiar face of the man she had been expecting. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly in what he must of thought of as a reassuring smile and Hermione felt both relief and joy. She rushed forward to embrace him, but before she could, he touched his forefinger warningly to his lips, indicating her to be careful.

Hermione obeyed with a nod and instead just smiled happily, but she could not contain her excitement and dived into his arms, holding him tightly. She felt his arms slide gently around her back and his lips touch the top of her head and felt complete.

After a few seconds she heard him whisper something and felt the familiar sensation of being sucked from one place to another.


	10. The house

_Well here it is, the latest chapter and it does get very racy again! But I know you lot love it anyway,so enjoy! Thanks again to everyone who reviews my story and tells me how much they like it, you are myinspiration to continue._

They appeared with a pop at the other end and as Hermione began to take in her new surroundings she couldn't help feeling disappointed. They were standing in a very ordinary looking country lane, bordered on one side by a short hedge with fields beyond and on the other with dense woodland - there was no house in sight. She then looked at Severus who had walked away down the lane a little and was feeling along the tree-lined side as if looking for something. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly stopped and got out his wand. He held it up and pointed it at an impenetrable looking patch of brambles and tree branches, then after about two seconds a doorway appeared. Severus smiled and indicated that she should follow him and they both went through.

Once on the other side everything was very different. They were now standing on a pathway that led through very pretty open woodland – not dense and dark like on the other side. There were colourful flowers growing all along the edges of the path and there was the soft, rushing sound of the trees swaying in a gentle breeze. Dappled evening sunlight filtered through the leaves and danced on the ground, catching the faces of magical creatures flitting in and out of sight. She was immediately enchanted and couldn't wait to see what lay at the end.

They walked on and suddenly there it was – the house.

It looked so old that it was as though the Earth was trying to take it back to nature. Ivy and other creepers grew all over the walls and the branches from large trees swept over the roof. Hermione thought it was about the loveliest house she had ever seen and her stomach leapt with excitement. It was like something out of a fairy tale and had a sort of faded grandeur that only added to its charm. They walked up to the large wooden front door and with a swipe of Severus's wand it was open. Hermione peered inside curiously.

"Well, what do think of the old place?" Severus queried at last, smiling.

With the need for their previous cautiousness now gone, Hermione suddenly leapt into her lover's arms and gripped him very tightly.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" She whispered happily

"I'm glad you approve.." Severus replied, trying to prise her away from his neck a little.

She stepped back, looking at him and smiled. He smiled back.

Hermione felt awash with excitement and she began jiggling up and down

"Ooh, I can't believe it! This isn't just a dream is it? We are going to have this place to ourselves for a whole week?" She asked.

Severus nodded

"Oh! I can't wait to have a look around!"

She walked into the large entrance hall and gazed around in wonderment. There was a beautiful carved wooden staircase, lots of very lively paintings and wall-hangings – mostly with Witches and Wizards doing either heroic, erotic or horrible things to each other and cabinets full of weird and wonderful objects.

"Were would you like to start?" Severus asked, following her in.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips in a seemingly innocent expression of deep thought. Then her face changed and she replied with a naughty smile

"How about the bedroom?"

"Perfect!" Severus replied, catching her meaning and hand in hand they began to race up the stairs, but were stopped midway by a rather creaky little voice behind them

"Will there be anything you'll be wanting _Sir, _" it said, with a rather sarcastic emphasis on the 'Sir'.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, while Hermione jumped and looked round curiously.

There at the bottom of the stairs, stood an ancient looking house elf, with a strange shock of white hair down the centre of his head, thin bandy legs and one hand on a gnarled old walking stick. The creature's large eyes were darting expectantly between Severus and herself, while he waited for an answer.

"No, nothing for the moment Stinky, we won't be needing you this evening and can you please stay in the kitchen tonight – none of your usual creeping around please!"

Hermione gave Severus a look, the kind of look she gave when she really disapproved of something and couldn't, for the moment, find the right words to express it.

Severus returned this look with the resigned one of someone awaiting an ear-bashing. He knew all about S.P.E.W. But then he got in first.

"Before you say anything, as I'm sure you fully intend to do - he came with the house. My friend inherited him. He's so old that he has neither the will or the where-with-all to be, or go anywhere else. He's perfectly happy – aren't you stinky?"

"Yes _Sir_!" Stinky replied, fairly convincingly, but in that same sarcastic tone.

"Isn't it a bit cruel calling him 'Stinky' though?" she persisted, her need for justice in the house-elf world, for the moment, offsetting certain needs of her own.

"That's just his name, if you stand down-wind from him you'll understand why!" Severus argued, shrugging, "Now – are you coming?" And he went to continue up the stairs.

Hermione was, for a few moments, conflicted, but then she rolled her eyes in resignation – this time she was letting it go. She didn't want to spoil things by getting into an argument now.

They got to the top of the stairs and Severus pointed

"That is ours at the end – I think you will like it." He said, indicating a door, four doors down from where they were standing. It was reached, by a long corridor with large draped windows all along one side, through which shafts of orange light from the now setting sun drifted lazily in.

Hermione was happily admiring the view of the garden through the windows as they walked, but when she passed the door next but one to theirs, she felt an all-encompassing cold suddenlytake over her whole body and she shivered uncontrollably.

The door was also giving off a strong magical aura, as if there was a powerful spell surrounding it.

She examined it closely, wondering what could be behind it.

Severus noticed her curiosity and explained

"It's haunted – by very angry spirits, there is a protective spell on the door to prevent them from escaping, so no one ever goes in there now. It is best just left alone - do not let your curiosity get the better of you – keep away!" He warned, putting his handon her back to guide her away.

"Why is it so cold?" she asked, looking back and hugging her self as they continued to walk along. She was, of course, used to ghosts, but this was something different, she suddenly felt very uneasy.

He looked a little shifty

"Something bad happened in there, a long time ago..there was a murder.." he answered with an edge of irritation to his voice, obviously not wanting to elaborate.

Hermione shuddered and this time not just from the cold. She knew that Severus wasn't just trying to scare her, because by his tone and demeanor she knew he was serious. She wanted to ask more questions, but she thought better of it for now.

Their room was as lovely as she had hoped with a large four poster draped in white and curtains to match, but she was a little shocked at the sight of the wall hangings, which were even more pornographic than the ones in the hall. A tangle of bodies were rolling in and out of one another's frames and borders in a variety of different positions and she felt rather voyeuristic looking at them. She needn't have worried, though, as the people in them seemed far too interested in them-selves and each other to notice her.

When Severus suddenly drawled the words "Do they turn you on?" it brought Hermione out of her reverie with a jump.

His mood and demeanor now seemed back the way they were before.

She blushed violently, although what he said was true, she brushed off this suggestion – she felt sure that she should just be seeing the paintings as art and not pornography.

"Oh no it's err.. it's just that I've never seen anything quite like this before –they're a bit err..well, vivid that's all aren't they?..They're certainly not something you'd see on the walls at Hogwarts!" She joked

He looked at her curiously for a moment, then smirked and walked over to stand behind her.

"Indeed.." He answered, rather inconclusively, pulling her hair back away from her neck.

With one hand holding her hair out of the way and the other coming to rest under her chin, he began to kiss her neck softly, working his way from the nape towards the area just under her ear – Hermione's favourite place.

She felt a tickling sensation in her belly as his lips brushed the sensitive skin and she shivered with pleasure.

But when he suddenly gripped her head tightly, holding it immobile, while his other hand gripped round her waist, a streak of shock and fear immediately swept through her. _What is he doing?_

"I've got you now, haven't I my angel..?" He whispered harshly - his mouth right next to her ear. "No-one knows you're here and I can do whatever I like, because no-one can hear you scream.." His tone was so cold and threatening it made Hermione stiffen and try to pull away. At first he didn't let her go, but she struggled so much that he at last released his grasp and she jumped round to face him.

Instinctively, she went to reach for her wand, but then soon relaxed when she saw his mocking expression

"Don't worry my angel, I was just teasing!" he assured her, chuckling lightly under his breath "It just goes to prove that you are still a little bit afraid of me - aren't you?" he asked in a rather provokingly, patronising tone.

Hermione frowned - she wanted to swear and strike out at him for frightening her, but that would only be admittance that she'd believed he was serious in the first place. As Hermione hated to be fooled or proved wrong she bluffed her way out of it

"Of course not! I knew you were only joking! I trust you completely – you know that!" She scoffed, laughingly - but in reality she was quite shaken

Severus looked at her with a surreptitious smile on his face and moved closer.

"I always find that a little fear can be a good thing – especially in magical people like us – as it sharpens the senses to a much higher level. Thus preparing them wonderfully well for the intense experience that pleasure - or pain can bring" He related, in the soft, deep tones that Hermione loved andpicking up a strand of her hair, hewound it slowly round his fingers. "Not knowing what to expect, or how much you can really trust someone..makes things that much more.. interesting – don't you think?" he continued, letting the strand go.

Then he undid the clasp of her robe, letting it fall to the ground and moved in to hold her to tightly against him.

She knew he was toying with her, but part of her loved it, it was exciting – even though it made her nervous.

"I can handle you, anyway!" She goaded boastfully, as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. He made an unbelieving noise in his throat in reply.

Hermione was a little indignant then and pulled away

"Huh! Remember that time I tied you up? Or that time (she began to giggle)..that time I tied your shoelaces together when Professor Flitwick came to see you about his pile potion?" she reminded him

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at her - then grinned.

"And remember what I did to punish you for that?" He asked

But before she could answer, Hermione felt her self suddenly flung through the air and onto the bed - face first. She knew immediately what he was about to do and laughingly tried to turn over, but she had no chance against his superior strength and weight. He began to spank her – just as he had done after the aforementioned incident and Hermione both squealed and laughed at the same time, trying very hard to wriggle out of his grasp. She didn't stand much of a chance however - he was just too strong, so instead, after somehow managing to get her wand out of her pocket and point it at him, she said a spell under her breath. The spell hit its target and Severus was thrown back quite forcefully, allowing her to escape.

Giggling she scrambled to the edge of the bed, but before she could stand, she felt his hands grabbing her ankles and pulling her back – but much more gently this time.

Still giggling she allowed him to do so; she wanted to see the irritation on his face at having been beaten, but he seemed to have lost interest in that game now, instead, he was staring at her predatorily and began creeping slowly towards her.

She felt a sudden flash of nervous anticipation as he reached her, sliding himself up her body until their heads were level. He leaned down to kiss her and even though she now felt a little tense, she returned his kiss with great enthusiasm; she had already been feeling turned on and their previous playful antics had made her even more amorous.

As theirkiss became more passionate, Severus's hands wandered down to her breasts and massaged them with deft fingers, moving toslowly undo the buttons of her shirt, which she then took off. She did the same for him and eagerly reached out to feel the warmth of his firm chest, beneath her fingers, with it's sexy sprinkling of hair.

They continued undressing each other, until they were both naked.

"You're so beautiful.." he murmured, as he kissed her breasts hungrily, "I cannot stop thinking of you when we are apart.. every waking hour..even in my sleep. I can hardly believe that you are mine!" he continued in between kisses.

"I think about you too.. I hate not being with you." Hermione replied earnestly, running her fingers through his hair "I wish we could just stay here forever!" she sighed wistfully.

She closed her eyes and gasped as he sucked her nipples, which were very sensitive and hardened at the slightest touch. Next he moved down to her already parted legs and she - smiling with the anticipation of what was to come - let them fall apart even wider. He began by stroking the inside of her thighs with the tip of his tongue,then on, past the dark curls to the silky pink folds that lay between. He began stimulate her there expertly - getting as much pleasure out of doing it as she did out of receiving it.

Using the fingers on one hand to hold her in the right position, he used the fingers on the other to stimulate her vagina while he worked. Hermione felt completely relaxed now, enjoying the sensations flowing through her and did not react, even when he took his fingers out of her vagina to stroke lower down.

But when she felt him trying to work his way gently inside, her eyes shot open and she leant up on her elbows.

She had, had a bad experience with this with Ron; he had been a little over-amorous once and had hurt her, so she hadn't allowed him near it again.

"Severus, I'm not sure.." She wavered nervously

Hearing the tension in her voice, he stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Trust me... I won't hurt you, I'll stop whenever you want..but if you let me continue..I promise you will like what it does for you" he assured her, in a soft whispery voice that made her tummy flutter

"Okay" She answered uncertainly

She did trust him and if he said it would make her feel good she believed him, after all he always seemed to know what he was doing and had never failed to give her pleasure before.

Hermione lay back down, trying her best to relax as he worked one finger inside her while continuing above with his tongue. After a while she began to see why he was doing it, she was starting to get really turned on by it - not least because it seemed so naughty, but that it felt really good too, even though it was still a little painful. When she felt the familiar tightening in the pit of her belly, telling her she was close to orgasm, she closed her eyes to let her imagination run wild as usual, but then she opened them again when she remembered the wall hangings. An orgy was in full swing, stretching across the whole of the walls and she watched it unabashed now. She heard several women crying out in ecstasy and she decided to join in and try it for her self. It seemed so strange to be able to make noises during sex, completely without inhibition, as previously it had never been possible to do anything louder than a whimper – lest she be overheard. Up here though, as he had said – no one was going to hear them – apart the house elf and he wouldn't take any notice. She gradually allowed her voice to get louder and louder, as she felt closerto orgasm. When it did happen, she was so shocked at how powerful it was, she almost screamed in ecstacy. For a few seconds she was completely immobilised, then her legs began to shake as the blood pumped into her lower regions. He quickly moved on top of her as she continued to moan quietly.

"You liked that didn't you..I told you, you would..but now it's my turn!" He drawled and when she felt him slide his erection gently inside her, she was still so turned on, she soon came again.

All she could do was moan and pant wearily - she felt as weak as a kitten. He began thrusting quite hard, but she liked it and brought her pelvis up as far as she could to meet him, now and then, allowing him deeper penetration.

She had no idea of time passing as he pumped away and just lay there feeling deliciously powerless against this very sexy man. With a gasping moan, he eventually stopped and she felt the pulse of his own orgasm, pumping inside her. He flopped forward and buried his face in her neck with a satisfied sigh and stayed there for a few minutes, then he withdrew, rolled off and lay back. Hermione still felt incredibly sensuous after her double orgasm and slithered around on the soft sheets of the bed luxuriantly.

Severus leant up on his elbow and after looking her up and down, smirked conspiratorially

"If it wasn't for Stinky, I think I'd burn all your clothes and keep you naked all the time!" He mused, stroking all the way down the centre of her chest, then up again to gently cup her breasts

"You dirty, dirty man!" Hermione giggled drowsily - she suddenly felt very sleepy.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after they had lain there for a while.

Hermione moaned uncertainly, but now he came to mention it, she was a bit and nodded.

"I'll send for some food.."

"What - from Stinky? Hermione asked incredulously, prying her eyes open to stare at him

"Who else?"

"It's just that…well he doesn't seem to like you very much! Erm.. can he cook?"

"Of course – he's a house-elf isn't he? Don't worry, he won't poison us – he's been obliged by his master to serve me unquestioningly while I'm here - whether he likes it or not. Besides he is far too proud of his status to do anything below standard"

Hermione looked unconvinced, but she was hungry.

"Maybe just a sandwich or something" she ventured at last "and a drink"

Severus nodded and rang a bell-cord, then slipped on his black dressing gown, which had been slung over the end of the bed.

Not very much later they sat on the bed eating in near silence from the tray of sandwiches and drinks that Stinky had brought them. Hermione's mind was whirring away, while she munched in deep thought about what could have happened in that room two doors down. It was only after they had eaten and were sitting sipping on the wine that Severus had also asked for, that Hermione at last summoned up the courage to ask about it.

He sighed before answering, taking a sip from his glass.

"It was all a long time ago.." He mused looking down "a couple stayed here after a dinner party one weekend. The husband was a very jealous man, and his wife was very beautiful and charming. He had suspected her of cheating on him for some time and would not listen to her denials. The whole house heard their raised voices, but could not get into the room; a very powerful spell prevented them. When they heard her terrible scream, then silence, they knew he had killed her. By the time they did manage to break into the room he was dead too - by his own hand."

"Oh, that's so awful!" Hermione replied, imagining the events unfold in her mind and feeling an immense sadness wash over her

"You see, love can drive men to insanity sometimes. All logical thought can be driven out - reason becomes a distant memory." He looked away then

Hermione had never seen him look so thoughtful; she reached out a hand and stroked his hair from his face

"Have you ever been in love Severus – I mean before me?"

"Once – a long time ago" he said quietly, looking intently into his glass, then taking a sip.

She decided to leave it at that, being nervous enough asking the question.

"Why didn't he believe her, when she told him she was faithful? Maybe she was lying" She mused

"He was insecure I suppose, I don't know, but the big difference between him and me is that I always know if my lovers have been faithful – I can read their thoughts after all." He answered, leaning forward and putting a hand on one side of her head.

She gulped a little guiltily as she suddenly remembered the recent episode with Fred.

He looked at her for a time and she knew he was in her head, even though it was only gentle probing.

"Do you love me Severus? She said as much to distract him as anything else.

He lifted his hand away, slowly

"I want you, I need you and I want no other to touch you - if that is love, then yes ... I do" he replied awkwardly - as if saying those words was extremely difficult for him

"Oh Severus you are so funny, I know you don't like discussing your past or your feelings much, but I see a lot of pain behind those dark eyes of yours. Maybe one day you will trust me enough to tell me more about your self"

He said nothing and only looked down, with an expression of unease, then kissed her softly and turning her roundto snuggle into her back, his arm around her belly and his face into her neck – holding her even more tightly than usual.

Hermione went to sleep that night feeling happy, but still with that nagging little doubt of how he really felt.


	11. sex on the beach

_Well here's the long awaited next chapter! I apologise if some of the words are still stuck together, but it's the site not me! I've tried to get them all but some may have eluded me. Enjoy!_

_P.S. Thankyou to all those who continue to send me encouraging emails for my story, you are all wonderful. As for those who send not so encouraging ones - you know what they say - "if you haven't got anything nice to say..."_

Waking up to the sound of birdsong, Hermione felt the sudden rush of knowing that she was free to be with her lover at last, without the worry of being caught and she grinned happily to her self.

She turned to look at Severus and just watched him sleep for a while, but eventually, she couldn't resist reaching out to stroke a stray strand of hair from his cheek. Then her hand trailed down his neck to his chest - momentarily feeling his steady heartbeat under her fingers. She followed down the line of his left arm - which was bent up and resting on his belly – being careful to avoid his mark - then, biting her lip, she slowly and carefully lifted back the sheet that hid his manhood from view. She slid down the bed a little, so she could study it more closely and smiled naughtily to herself as she reached out to touch the semi-erect member with one finger. Looking up for any sign that he was aware of what she was doing, but seeing none - she did it again. She stroked the smooth skin on the shaft for a while, marveling at how the thing suddenly began springing to life with only a little coaxing. She became completely engrossed in making it grow to its full erect height under her gentle and persuasive hands.

"Well! I must say - that is a very nice way to be woken up – but are you actually going to do anything with it now?" Her lover suddenly drawled sleepily and he looked down at her with an expectant expression.

The sound of his voice caught Hermione by surprise, and she jumped back slightly, catching her breath in her throat.

He stretched lazily and smiled.

"Maybe!" she smiled back, trying to regain her composure, but her heart was still pounding.

"How about you do something with that mouth.. aside from talking for a change?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and indicating downwards, in a tone she knew was designed specifically to provoke her.

Hermione formed an 'O' with her lips, then pouted at him with narrowed eyes, but she was determined not to let him get her riled.

"Oh.. are you too scared?" he questioned cheekily - knowing full well that he had, indeed, got her riled

"Scared?...Of course not!" she huffed "I just.."

"You mean you've ...just never done it before?" He interjected

"No! Of course I have...I" she rolled her eyes, blushing a little, then sighed resignedly.

"Go on ... it won't bite!" he teased, holding it out to her

"Oh all right.." She agreed at last and with a little reluctance at first, she lowered her mouth down and took him as far as she could. Even though she was a little inexperienced at giving oral pleasure, he seemed to enjoy it anyway - as he came quite quickly and gave her a contented smile and "thankyou"afterwards.

She crawled back up the bed and lay her head on the crook of his shoulder.

"It's my pleasure.." she replied quietly, as she snuggled into him, smiling and sliding her arm over his chest.

Hermione didn't ask him to return the favour - neither did he offer - they just lay together in comfortable silence. Hermione felt so relaxed and content that after a while she began to drift back off to sleep again. So when she felt Severus slide out from under her arm to sit on the edge of the bed, she didn't take muchnotice and just carried on drowsing.

Then she began to hear the sounds of him getting dressed and her eyes shot open.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get dressed?" Hermione queried, propping her self up on her elbows.

"I'm going out for a while" he answered vaguely, not looking round

Hermione creased her brow and asked inevitably

"Where?"

"Just out – I won't be long." He answered simply, putting on his shoes

Hermione creased her brow again and sat up into a kneeling position

"Where though? Why won't you tell me?" she asked, looking at him anxiously.

Severus sighed deeply and at last stopped what he was doing to look round.

"It's just..somewhere I know.. it's nothing for you to worry about" He stated rather reluctantly - then continued tying his laces.

Hermione slipped on his black satin robe and got off the bed to stand in front of him

"What is it? Order business? Or ..something else?" she prompted, indicating his arm with her head

"No!" He retorted irritably, then sighed again. "I just like to go for a little.. exercise in the morning that is all" he revealed at last, more calmly, but still with a slight edge.

Hermione remained unfazed - she was used to his reluctance to tell her anything and was just relieved it wasn't anything bad. Now her insatiable curiosity got the better of her.

"What sort? Jogging? Running?..Or what?" she persisted

"No!... Look - why are you interrogating me like this? I've told you I won't be long!" He snapped sharply.

Hermione was taken aback by this response, she wasn't expecting him to get this angry – only maybe a little annoyed and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"I just thought..I thought we were spending this week together that's all!" She replied, with a hurt expression and she flopped sadly onto the bed next to him, her hands clasped in her lap.

He sighed again

"I apologise for my rather .. testydemenour... I am unused to reporting my _every_ movement to another..." His voice was soft, but he still put an emphasis on the word 'every'.

There was a few moments silence before Hermione replied

"Well.. when you're in a relationship.. it is usual that you tell each other where you're going you know - I'm _not_ being unreasonable!" She explained rather resentfully.

He was quiet for a moment then

"Very well..if you really must know.. I'm... going swimming!" He revealed awkwardly at last.

Now.. can I_ go_?" He asked then, with more than a little sarcasm, as he moved towards the door

"Swimming! Oh I _love_ swimming! I haven't been for ages" Hermione suddenly announced with great enthusiasm, jumping up excitedly.

He sighed yet again 

"Would you like to come?"

"Well.. only if you want me to.."

"I really don't mind"

"Look, I don't want to intrude.."

He made a grumbling noise in his throat

"Just hurry up and get dressed, I like to be gone early.." he shot back gruffly

Hermione smiled, she knew he didn't mind half as much as he was making out. He was just unused to letting anyone in to his private world, that was all and was probably a little embarrassed too.

She quickly pulled on some shorts, a vest top and sandals out of her trunk

"Wait Severus..I haven't got a costume!" She called after him, while dressing

"You won't need one where we're going!" he called back, as he sauntered down the stairs, "Just a towel.."

"Where are we going?" she asked rather breathlessly, as she reached him at the bottom of the stairs. She was imagining some kind of private wizarding swimming pool somewhere.

"Just somewhere I know, out of the way of prying eyes" he replied mysteriously and turned towards the door.

Hermione held judgement and decided to trust him for now, after all she could always change her mind when they got there.

Once at the gateway, they stepped outside into the non-descript lane once more.

After looking left and right Severus grabbed her hand and announced

"Lobalug Lake!"

They appeared on a most beautiful sight; a lake surrounded by tightly knotted trees, fed by a waterfall at one end and disappearing into bushes at the other. The morning sun shone down on it's gently rippling surface, with an almost blinding, sparkling brightness.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean.. no one else comes here do they?" She asked, glancingnervously around. She'd had a sudden flashback to a certain other lake.

"No, it has muggle protection spells on it and not many wizards I know are up and about at this time in the morning for exercise." He replied, with a hint of a smile, maybe understanding.

"How did you find it?" she asked curiously, feeling reassured.

"I'd heard that there were many rare magical creatures and plants here, which is what first attracted me. The creatures here have never bothered me yet, but nevertheless, keep your wand with you." He replied, starting to undress. He seemed much more relaxed now. She thought that maybe now she knew his secret - he felt there was no more point to being guarded. Or maybe revealing something he normally kept to himself hadn't been as bad as he'd previously thought.

Hermione smiled and looked around, taking in her new surroundings with great satisfaction.

By the time she had finished admiring the view, Severus had already started to do an athletic forward crawl back and forth across the length of the lake.

She sat back on the soft sand at the water's edge, to watch him and enjoy the sunshine for a while.

"So _that's_ how he keeps himself looking so good!" She thought admiringly and smiled to herself.

The water looked so inviting that, eventually, she kicked off her shoes and walked forward, daring to dip in a foot, but the water was cold andshe quickly drew back. Not wishing to just sit on the shore and chicken out though, she conjured a warming spell around herself, then undressed and quickly waded in.

Very soon she was floating around contentedly on her back, looking up at the cloudless, bright blue sky and day dreaming. She still kept a look out now and then, though - just in case - for anything that might decide to creep up on her!

After a time of listening to Severus splashing past her, she decided she should probably do a little swimming her self. Once she found, however, that she couldn't keep up with her lover's powerful strokes - she soon gave up and waded out exhausted to sit on the beach again, wrapped up in her towel.

Not long after, Severus joined her and sat for a while, catching his breath. She leaned into him and rested her head on his damp shoulder, making a soft, breathy sound of satisfaction in her throat. He put his arm around her, then slid his hand under her chin, pushing her face up to meet his and kissed her.

Hermione returned the kiss and as she slid her arms around his neck, he pushed her back onto the sand.

"Not here!" Hermione whispered anxiously, as she felt him begin to un-wrap the towel from her body.

"What if someone comes?"

"That is my intention!" He replied dryly, throwing off his own towel

She tutted and sighed "You know what I mean!"

"I assure you that no one will see us – most of the plants and herbs that grow here can only be harvested at night, so we are quite safe"

Hermione looked at her lover for a moment, the sun was warm on her bare skin andthe gentle breeze that was blowing,tickled it sensually.Severus smelt of the lake and his damp ruffled hair made him look rough and ready, so different to his normal immaculate appearance. She began to feel aroused and suddenly couldn't imagine anything she'd rather be doing more than making love to him, there and then on that beach. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, letting him know for certain that she wanted it too. It was cathartic; from now on beaches would only have good memories for her.

Later on, when they were eating breakfast in the kitchen, (much to Stinky's disgust, who obviously thought they would contaminate it, as he kept wiping up every crumb with a tut and a mutter - until Severus ordered him away) Hermione's thoughts turned to investigating the rest of the house. She went off to explore, leaving Severus to drink his coffee and read his "Potions Journal" magazine. Upstairs she discovered there were 5 more bedrooms besides her own – all with their own bathroom, another large seperate bathroom - with a bath big enough to fit four people in - and a large, airy study. Downstairs - besides the kitchen - there were two sitting rooms and a huge dining room leading off onto a conservatory.

As she was coming out of the dining room, she spotted another door half hidden behind the staircase and an enormous bushy pot plant. Unlike all the other doors - which were quite plain - this one was richly carved all over with magical creatures and plants. Filled with curiosity, she pushed it open. Once inside, her mouth opened in gleeful surprise - it was a library.

Books lined the walls from floor to ceiling and where they couldn't be fitted on shelves they were piled up on tables. She gave a little squeal of excitement and became like a child at Christmas - pulling out titles and exclaiming them out loud.

She was standing, happilyengrossed in a copy of "Herbological cures for magical maladies" - by Grobe Stickweed, when a voice suddenly said, "boo!" quietly in her ear. Jumping in fright, she turned quickly, expecting to see Severus, but instead she saw the grinning, semi-transparent face of a male ghost, lying on his side in mid-air, with his head propped up on one elbow. He looked rather Cavalier'esc with a pointy moustache and beard and wavy, shoulder length hair.

"Well, well, well..you're a turn up for the books!" he drawled, grinning and snickering at his own joke. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" he questioned tritely, twiddling his moustache and looking her up and down.

Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation; though sensibly wary of strange ghosts, she pursed her lips at him defiantly.

"I'm here with a friend," she said curtly, not liking the way he was looking at her.

"Lucky friend!" he drawled, seemingly lost in thought and leering at her chest dreamily

"Excuse me!" Hermione prompted, waiting expectantly for him to react, buthe just carried on staring.

So she repeated - more loudly this time -"EXCUSE ME!" She exclaimed sharply, slapping her book shut at the same time, then pulling it tightly up against her chest. This at last snapped him out of his reverie and he smiled, moving from his side to an upright position

"Oh how rude of me! I should introduce myself shouldn't I? I just got so lost in your extraordinary beauty I quite forgot my manners!" He announced, bowing theatrically.

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently; he seemed rather full of himself and was beginning to annoy her.

"The name's Alfredo – but you can call me Alf if you like" he informed her, grinning

"Well..nice to meet you Alf, I'm sure, but if you don't mind.." she said politely but firmly, indicating her book and beginning to turn away from him.

"Oh those..he said, waving his hand dismissively, then he shuddered, "Urgh! I hate the things myself"

"Then what are you doing in a library?" she asked, incredulously eyebrows raised, hoping that he would go away

"Well that's the problem isn't' it? I'm stuck here - someone's idea of a joke!" He sighed sadly

"It was the last place I would be in life.. though, I did sometimes use poetry..you know - in my work"

"Oh?" Hermione asked dismissivelyandbegan to read herbook again.

"Oh yes" he said, smiling lecherously "In life, my hobby - my profession you could say - was a seducer of women. Ohh.. I was very good at it too - but alas..I was struck down before my time!" He announced, closing his eyes and putting his hand to his forehead

"A nasty venereal disease probably!" Hermione muttered under her breath, flicking though the pages to try and find the one she'd left up on.

He hadn't seemed to have heard her and floated up onto his back with his head resting on his hands, a dreamy expression on his face.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh yes.. I was quite the lover you know, when I was a..a livvie(he struggled a little with the word as if it was painful to him) Oh those days! What times I had! I couldn't help it - women just fell over themselves to fall into bed with me! (he snickered again) They just couldn't resist me! Ohh.. some of them tried - but they soon gave up..!" he sighed again with a smile - lost in reverie once again

"I'm sure this is all very interesting but.." She began, but he ignored her and continued, his expression changing to a sulky pout

"Huh! My other self is still up there you know having lots of fun" He reflected bitterly, "I'm sure you must have seen the tapestry – I'm the handsome one by the way!" He said, leaning up momentarily to raise his eyebrows suggestively, "oh yes.. not like me - stuck in here for all eternity all alone, with these dusty old books!" He spat, then he turned round to face her

"You don't fancy a bit of fun do you?" He asked, with a pleading expression, "I get sooo.. bored in here I can't tell you"

"No thanks! Now if you don't mind, I really would like to continue with mybook!" she answered irritably, hoping he would get the message and get lost.

"Oh if you must, but .. couldn't you just see your way clear to ..maybe..you know -taking off a few items of clothing or something while you do it?" He persisted, tentatively putting out an icy finger to touch her bare shoulder, "I mean that wouldn't be so much to ask would it?"

"Urgh! No!" she recoiled,shivering and she jumped away from him, grimacing.

Shetook the book and stomped away towards the doors.

"Oh you're lovely when you're angry you know ..and you look just as good from the back.." he called, then quickly catching up with her, "..as from the front" he continued, standing – or rather floating – in her way. She glared at him and tried to side step around him, but he moved with her.

"Breast's just like firm, ripe apples.." he leered, reaching out to touch her dreamily

"Get out of the way..you pervert!" she snapped holding her wand up threateningly at him

On seeing the wand he backed off

"Oh very well!" he sighed sadly "I understand" and as he floated miserably away, she almost felt sorry for him. He looked as if he would have been quite good looking when he was alive and also not very old when he died either, but nevertheless she shut the door on him quite gladly. How annoying! - She was looking forward to spending some time in there, but that would mean having to put up with him!

"Did you meet Alfredo?" Severus asked casually as she stomped back into the kitchen.

"Yes!" she snapped, slamming the book down on the kitchen counter. "You neglected to tell me about him didn't you? Very funny!"  
"He's quite harmless I assure you, just a little... annoying" Severus answered calmly, seeming a little surprised at her sudden ill-humoured disposition

"Harmless? He's a pervert! He asked me to take my clothes off!" she retorted incredulously

"Really? He has never asked me to do that, but then - maybe I'm just not his type!" He answered, seemingly unperturbed and returned calmly to his magazine.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her lover's dry humour, but she grimaced at the memory of that cold hand floating through her shoulder and decided that next time, she'd ask Severus to come with her - or find a good ghost dispelling spell!


	12. Ultimate fantasy

_Hi to everyone that still reads this! Sorry to keep you waiting so long but life gets in the way of writing I'm afraid. Well anyway this chapter is one of my personal favourites - I hope you like it too. I especially like it because I would never have the courage to do what she does in it!_

The next few days were spent much the same as the first, swimming in the morning, reading, (she did find a good ghost dispelling spell - much to Alfredo's disappointment and disgust) eating - and of course - having lots of sex!

It was early evening on the sixth day - their last but one in the house - and they were sitting together eating a light dinner in the plant-filled conservatory. A warm summer breeze was drifting in through the open French doors, bringing with it the smell of wild roses and freshly cut grass, while the setting sun cast a pinky orange glow over everything.

Once he had finished eating, Severus sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head, making his open necked black shirt slide open, revealing his chest. Hermione smiled at this vision and slid her chair over so that it was right next to his, then lay her head against him.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. It settled on a memory of a fantasy that she used to entertain her self with quite some time ago, before her and Severus had begun seeing each other. She smiled knowingly to her self and then, an idea began to form in her mind, an idea that could be turned into reality - if she only had the courage to ask for it.

Eventually, she did pluck up the courage.

"Severus?.." she began a little hesitantly,

"Mmmm?"

"Erm..seeing as we only have one day left - I was just wondering...if.." she took a deep breath, trying not to lose her nerve

"If what?" he questioned lazily, his eyes still closed

"Well.. It's just.. before we met I used to have this fantasy.." she admitted, giggling. He opened his eyes then and looked down at her with more interest.

"What? Come on, out with it!" He ordered

She blushed, then began to twiddle with one of his shirt buttons.

"_Well_.. I was just wondering if you'd like to try it for real" She continued, biting her lip and beginning to lose her nerve

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, smiling and raising his eyebrows

Hermione thought that maybe he already knew, but was going to make her say it anyway – which was just like him.

"Well.. (she took a deep breath before continuing) I imagine that I'm wandering the corridors at school really late at night and I'm really scared of getting caught. Then I hear you coming and I hide, but then you find me and ..and.." she began to giggle and hid her face, still fiddling nervously with his button

"And what?" he asked slyly

"Well you know, I have to use all my wiles to convince you not to punish me ..well not too severely anyway! And you know – that sort of thing!" she giggled and hid her face again

"Hermione Granger! What would your friends say? I had no idea your mind could bear such depravity!" he exclaimed in mock disapprobation

She blushed fervently "Oh! I wish I hadn't told you now, I should have known you'd make fun of me!"

"No seriously..it sounds.. very interesting!..I see no reason why I couldn't accommodate you – would you like to do it now?"

"Erm..okay" she replied, rather uncertainly.

"Why don't you go and loiter around somewhere and ..I'll come and find you" he said languorously, leaning back again. Then just as she was leaving the room he added, "Oh and by the way..make sure you're wearing something..flimsy!"

With nervous excitement she stumbled upstairs to their room and rummaged through her trunk. After debating and then discarding several items of clothing she settled on a thin cotton blouse with buttons half way down the front - something innocent but not too prudish - then magically lengthened it to make it look like a nightdress. After slipping it on and twirling in front of the mirror, she padded down the corridor - making sure she gave the haunted room a wide birth.

She decided to wait for him in the study, as it sort of reminded her of his office at Hogwarts.

She sat on the desk and waited, getting more and more nervous with every passing minute. She was just beginning to think he wasn't coming and had fallen asleep or something when she heard distant footsteps on the stairs. Her heart began pounding in her chest and she squealed excitedly as she urgently looked around for somewhere to hide. She spotted a large cupboard in the far corner of the room and after checking for a Boggart and other nasties – and finding none - she climbed in and shut the door.

After what seemed like an age, eventually she heard the study door creak slowly open and someone quietly enter the room. Hardly being able to bear the tension, she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to suppress nervous laughter. The sound of footsteps got closer, but were so soft that she wondered if it wasn't in fact Severus at all, but just Stinky coming in to tidy up or something.

She was pondering this when the door was suddenly wrenched open, making her nearly jump out of her skin. There stood her lover, looking so furious, her belly fluttered with fear.

"SO! You think you can hide from _me_ do you!" He sneered "Well! I'll show you what happens to silly girls who think they can fool me!"

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly out of the cupboard, swinging her round and pushing her towards the desk

"What was it this time, huh? Been running an errand for that Potter boy have you? I bet you were going to steal my potions again weren't you?" He questioned gruffly, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly the reality seemed an awful lot scarier than the fantasy and she had to remind herself that they were only play-acting.

Shewas still in shock from being torn from the cupboard so forcefully, so she had to get her bearings first. Not wanting to spoil things though, she quickly remembered her part.

"No Professor" she replied innocently "I must have been sleepwalking.." she added, yawning and putting her hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face, making sure that her arm pulled the top of her nightdress open a little.

He pursed his lips for a moment - then moved so fast, her breath caught in her throat. He grabbed her arms, pushing her roughly against the desk.

"You expect me to believe that? You know I can see what's really going on in that dirty little mind of yours if I want! Admit it! You were going to make some illegal potion from my stores again weren't you?"

Hermione swallowed down hard on the nervous laughter that was still trying to make it's way out and continued to play her part.

"Yes! Yes I admit it!..I _was_ going to make an illegal potion!" she answered, hanging her head in mock shame. Then just as she said that the thought crossed her mind - "What does he mean _again_? I've never stolen his potions! The cheek of it!"

He grabbed her again and pushed his face right next to hers

"Huh! I knew it! You're in it up to your neck this time Miss Granger! I could get you expelled for this!" He sneered convincingly

"Oh please don't!" she wailed, forcing a smile off her face, "I'll do anything! Just don't report me! Please! I won't do it again I promise!"

His demenour suddenly changed and he smiled and began looking her up and down lasciviously.

"Anything?" he said softly, making her tummy flutter again

"Yes" she almost whispered

He smirked

"How about you take off that ..silly, little nightdress then?" he asked, flicking the top of the neck dismissively with his wand and stepping back.

With her tummy still fluttering and hands shaking,Hermione removed the nightdress, which in a way she was glad of - as she'd suddenly begun to get very hot. A sudden thought came to her "I hope he has never done this for real!" As he was so convincing, she did wonder, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, feeling silly for even considering it "Of course he wouldn't – would he?" She dared not ask.

She felt quite vulnerable standing there naked with him still fully dressed, but at the same time it turned her on.

He smiled and looked her up and down

"Now bend over that desk!" He ordered and she immediately did as he said.

Then another thought occurred to her

"Erm..you're not going to spank me again are you?" She asked looking round worriedly

He shook his head slowly and began to undo his trousers.

She was now so aroused she could hardly wait for what she knew was coming. He pushed up against her and she felt his erection slide easily inside her, she was so wet. She couldn't believe she'd done this, the moral part of her told her that this was a disgusting way to conduct her self - but it had been such a turn on she couldn't help but enjoy it. She was so turned on she even came before he did and wanted more. She gave up all pretence then and turned round, grabbing him so hard they fell awkwardly to the floor. They kissed passionately, rolling around on the musty old rugs until Severus got aroused enough to enter her again. She used her legs to flip him round, so that she could sit astride him - which wasn't easy, him being so much larger and stronger than she was.

"Now it's my turn Professor Snape! She smiled, feeling much braver.

She pushed his arms above his head and leant forward to kiss his chest and breathed in deeply the now familiar smell that was so delicious to her.

"I'll have to tell you about my other fantasy some time" she quipped with a smile, looking up

"Oh?" he questioned

"In that one.. I seduce you!" she revealed with a giggle.


	13. Ghosts

_Sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standard, grammar wize, I perhaps sent it sooner than I should have, but it's sent now so - ho-hum! This is a scary one!_

The last day arrived all too soon and Hermione woke up feeling morose. She'd had such a wonderful time with Severus; it had been like they'd been in their own little world. She so wished she could stay longer and knowing that it just wasn't possible didn't make it any easier to accept.

She stroked Severus's silky hair absent mindedly for a while, then got up and padded over to the window, leaving him to sleep. She pulled the curtain aside and saw that the weather seemed to match her mood – it was dull and cloudy after a week of near total sunshine. She went and flopped back into bed again, wrapping her arm around her lover and pushing her cheek to his back. Sighing dejectedly, she tried to stem the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes, but soon gave up and let them fall.

After a few minutes, however, her sensible side took over; she berated her self, took a deep breath and decided that she had to pull her self together.

"There's no point wallowing in misery about something which you can do nothing about!" she told her self sternly and pulling the pillows up behind her head, she sat up against them, blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

She leaned back and stared blankly at the ruched canopy above her head, thinking about all that her and her lover had done, what the future would hold and most of all – when she'd see him again after she left the house. She told her self, though, in no uncertain terms, that she would see him again – "Oh yes - she'd make sure of that! Yes - when she was determined, that was that!" This cheered her a little.

Suddenly, Severus sat bolt upright, making her jump. He was holding his left arm and grunting as if in great pain.

Hermione looked at him with a sense of dread.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously, putting her arm around his shoulders

He turned - his face now changed to a much calmer expression – though it seemed a little forced.

"Just a bad dream" he mumbled

But Hermione wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" she questioned,that dread feeling growing stronger in her belly and - not knowing if she really wanted to know -she continued "It's not ..you know.. is it?"

"No!" He shot back gruffly, pulling away and sitting up. He stood and walked over to the bathroom. "It was just a dream!" He assured her, as he disappeared through the doorway.

They didn't make love as usual, but went straight down to breakfast. Severus ate very little and just sat staring distractedly into his cup of coffee. Hermione continued to give him anguished looks and eventually, reached her hand across to his. Tentatively curling her fingers around his thumb, she squeezed, not knowing if he would pull away or not, but he squeezed them back gently without looking up.

"What's wrong – please tell me" She said softly

"I shall miss you ..that's all. I don't know when I shall see you again after this..it may be some time.." Hereplied, looking up and forcing a brief smile.

"How long?" she asked, a lump forming in her throat

"I don't know" he answered quietly, looking down again and Hermione's heart sank

"The time for the battle is coming closer, I don't know how much longer I can.." but he didn't finish what he was saying, as his face suddenly contorted with pain again.

He got up and strode quickly to the door, then turned and spoke briefly

"I have to go..I'll be back as soon as I can"

She didn't question him this time, as she knew that he was being called.

As soon as he was gone, the tears began to flow down her cheeks un-checked and she felt restless and fearful. She worried not only for him, but also for Harry and the rest of them.

Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her – here she'd been, enjoying her self, when everyone else could be in serious trouble!

This thought made her cry even harder.

An hour or so later, once she'd calmed down a little, she went for a rather listless wander round the house, then the garden, but she couldn't seem to stop crying, everywhere reminded her of something she and Severus had done or said together. She needed to talk to someone to take her mind off things, but there was no one – she certainly couldn't talk to Stinky!

Then she thought of Alf - even though he was a pain, his company would be better than none at all, so she walked off in the direction of the library.

She opened the now familiar, fancifully carved door to see Alf's ethereal presence disappear quickly into one of the shelves.

"It's alright ..you can come out!" She shouted, still sniffing, then added reassuringly "I won't send you off today, I promise!"

With a wave of her wand, she conjured yet another hanky, then wiped her eyes and blew her nose with it.

"Why so sad my lovely?" He asked sympathetically - appearing suddenly beside her. He was lying on his front with his chin on his hands.

"I have to go away soon" she said looking at him with a weak smile

"Ohh!" he sighed, sounding genuinely disappointed and his shoulders sagged a little.

"You're not going to live here then?" he asked mournfully

"No ..I'm afraid not" She looked down sadly

He sighed again

"Ohhh.. I was hoping for someone decent here for once..instead of all those.."

But before he could finish what he was saying,Stinky suddenly burst in

"I've done you something to eat _Mistress!" _He exclaimed, in an overly loud voice - and if she wasn't mistaken with a glare at Alf

Hermione looked at him in surprise - it wasn't like Stinky to offer her something off his own back. He normally only begrudgingly agreed to her requests for food, yet he was even more sniffy about her doing her own.

As it was nearly dinnertime by now, she got up and made her way to the kitchen, to see tea and sandwiches neatly laid out on the table.

"Will there be anything else _Mistress_?" asked Stinky with a rather forced smile.

"No.. thankyou" Hermione answered, still a little bemused. She only managed to eat half the sandwiches, but drank all the tea.

For some reason after she'd finished, she didn't feel like going back to the library again and went to sit in the conservatory instead. She picked up one of Severus's discarded potion's magazines from the table and sat down on the comfy wicker sofa to read it, but didn't get very far with it, as the weather outside was dull, hot and oppressive – making her feel sleepy.

It must have been nearly evening when she felt her lover's hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake.

He said nothing, but Hermione could tell by the look on his face that something wasn't right.

She stood up rather groggily and held onto him tightly. She sighed gratefully as he wrapped his arms around her in return, pushing his hands into her hair.

They didn't speak much, as Severus was edgy and distant and Hermione knew by experience that he would not be in the mood for answering questions. In some ways she was almost too scared to ask, though she burned with curiosity.

They had a light supper and afterwards, just as Hermione was about to say that they should have an early night, Severus suddenly announced:

"I think it would be better if you left now!"

"Why?" she responded, looking at him with a mixture of anxiety and obstinance

"Things have changed..I may be called again..I don't know when, but you'd be left here alone" He answered rather bluntly

"I don't care, I'm not going anywhere!" Hermione wailed "You can't deprive me of this last chance to be with you - it's not fair! Please Severus!"

Severus looked unmoved at first, but after much begging and pleading on her part, he at last relented- albeit reluctantly - and only then after she'd promised not to leave their bedroom if he had to go.

That night it seemed to take them both ages to get off to sleep. It was hot and they both tossed and turned restlessly for ages, but even after producing a cooling spell Hermione couldn't seem to nod off. It seemed a perfect opportunity to ask her lover whathad happened earlier, but she just couldn't find the courage to ask him. If it were important, she told her self, she would find out soon enough anyway.

The next thing she knew she was being shaken gently awake.

She turned and asked sleepily "What is it? What's the matter? Are you being called?"

"No, I can't sleep, that's all..I'm going to the study for a while to think" said Severus's voice quietly, out of the darkness "just don't try to leave this room. I'm putting a locking spell on the door just in case"

Hermione began to sit up, but Severus pushed her back down

"Now go back to sleep and remember.. do _not_ try to leave the room – promise me!"

"Okay I promise!" Hermione said earnestly, she was far too tired to want to leave anyway, but she was curious as to why he was quite so insistent if he wasn't leaving the house.

She pondered this for a while, listening to the rumble of thunder in the distance, but soon went back to sleep.

She began to have a very disturbing dream. She was running up the stairs of the house and felt very afraid of someone who was chasing her. She sped along the corridor and stopped outside the haunted room door. She stood with her hand hovering uncertainly over the door handle...then a loud crash woke her with a start

The noise seemed to reverberate around her head and she was suddenly wide-awake.

A tingle ran down her spine- _something_ was breathing in her ear -which she knew was definitely _not _Severus and whatever it was, had their cold hand on her forehead, but as soon as she turned to see – it disappeared in a flash.

She sat up with a squeal and grabbed her wand from the bedside table, breathing hard and looking around fearfully, but saw nothing. Just as she was beginning to relax and think she must have still been dreaming, she noticed that the bedroom door was wide open.

Hermione creased her brow in confusion. Hadn't Severus said he'd put a locking charm on that door to prevent her from leaving? So as he wasn't back yet - why was it open?

Cautiously she got up to close it, but just as she was about to, she heard a noise and stopped dead.

At first she presumed it was the sound of rain on the windows - from the storm that was now in full swing - but then the noise got louder. Curiosity over-rode her fear for a moment and after slipping on Severus's black robe, she padded silently out into the corridor to investigate.

The noise got louder as she walked along and a feeling of dreadbegan to flutter in her belly - the noise didn't sound like anything natural - in fact it sounded more supernatural!

Her fear was realised when she found the cause- the haunted room door was vibrating with great rapidity in its frame, as if someone was shaking it urgently from the other side.

"Severus?" she ventured softly, her belly tightening further and her mouth becoming dry.

Then more loudly

"_Severus_?" but there was no answer.

"You're not playing a trick on me are you?" she asked hopefully.

Hermione looked down and became strangely transfixed by the movement of the door. Then for some inexplicable reason she reached out for the handle - maybe thinking subconsciously that she could stop it moving by pulling it forward a little.

As soon as she touched the handle something was set in motion. The corridor began to swirl around her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't let go. The door burst open and she was thrown unceremoniously into the room. She sat up and looked around, it looked very different from how she'd imagined – all dark with broken furniture and ragged curtains - instead, it looked really cozy. There was a fire in the grate and pictures on the walls - similar to those over the rest of the house and a comfortable looking bed with red drapes. After a few minutes she heard the raised voices of a man and a woman coming down the corridor and she quickly hid behind a chair - peeping out just enough to see whom it was.

A woman entered first – she was beautiful - with long reddish-brown hair and an hourglass figure, set off by flowing emerald green, satin robes. A man followed her, looking furious. He was also good looking, but his face was marred by the grimace twisting it.

He began a tirade of abuse - accusing her of letting men touch her and flirting with them. She never said one word back, she just sighed resignedly as if she'd heard it all before. Then suddenly the man grabbed her and swung her round making her back slam against the door.

"Are you listening to me?" he demanded, obviously angry that his tirade seemed to be having little or no effect on her.

"Do I have to put my voice on megaphone to make you listen to me?

She shook her head sadly and at last spoke

"I'm sorry Henry, I didn't mean to - I didn't know I was doing it I swear. Tyrone said he was just brushing something out of my hair - you know what he's like!"

"You love it though, don't you? All the attention you get! You love it! Making a fool of me in front of everyone! Laughing at me behind my back! Well I'll show you what you get for that!" he pulled his arm back, then a red line like a laser came out of his wand and he lashed at the poor woman with it, making her scream in pain.

Hermione felt like coming out of her hiding place and yelling at him to stop, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She'd realised who they were - the couple that Severus had told her about and she was about to witness what had actually happened the night they both died.  
"You don't love me at all do you? Everyone told me you were only after my money and you weren't good enough for me! They told me, but I wouldn't listen. No -I loved you and I thought you loved me back! I was so wrong, so wrong to trust the daughter of _muggles_! You're a liar! I heard you talking to him – your lover - telling him how you only stay with me out of pity! How dare you pity me! When I dragged you out of the gutter and made you what you are today!"

The woman just cried and Hermione's heart went out to her, she wished she could do something but knew the woman's fate was already sealed. She hoped sincerely, that maybe at least in death the poor thing had found some peace.

"I should kill you for what you've done to me, you heartless bitch!"

"Then do it!" the woman suddenly screamed. "Do it! I'd be better off dead than live like this! I can't take anymore of your jealousy!" she sobbed, her hands pitifully scraping against the door.

Hermione turned away then, as the man drew his arm back and screamed out "Avada kedavara!"

She heard a terrible scream, then for a few minutes there was silence, until the man began to sob quietly. He kept saying he was sorry over and over, then he screamed too. It was a cry of unmitigated pain and anguish and after shouting those terrible words again, this time pointing the wand at himself - he too was silent. Hermione dared not open her eyes and just as she heard a muffled hammering from the other side of the door, the room began swirling again and she found herself dumped back in the corridor. She stood up shakily and backed away fearfully. She was in terrible shock and needed Severus very badly, so raced down to the study expecting to see him there - but it was empty. Breathing hard, she half ran, half stumbled down the stairs

"Where are you?" she cried out desperately, as she reached the bottom, her heart pumping so hard she could hardly catch her breath. She now knew why he'd warned her away so much - why did her curiosity always have to get the better of her?

She vowed not to let it in future.

As she raced from room to room she at last saw a light under the library room door, ran over to it and burst in.

She saw Severus and smiled with relief, but just as she about to speak, she noticed he was not alone!


	14. Iniquitous destiny

Several dark, masked figures rose from their seats and turned towards her. Fear shot through her like a bolt of lightning, as she recognised them immediately – they were deatheaters.

She tried to run back out of the room, but the door slammed shut behind her. As soon as she began to raise her wand in defence, it was magically snatched from her grasp - she was totally out numbered!

Now she knew why Severus had been so determined to keep her in the bedroom! She wished she was still there now!

One of the dark figures took away their mask and drew back their hood – revealing the smiling face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well! What a lovely surprise!" he announced smugly, as he approached her, immediately causing her to back away. He grinned as she looked desperately around for an escape route – but the other figures had formed a semi-circle around her and there was nowhere left to go.

"Herm-io-ne Granger! How nice of you to join us!" He announced with over the top politeness, then looking towards Severus, "_now_ I know, why you were so edgy tonight!"

She looked to her lover, but his face was seemingly unreadable at first - until she caught his gaze – then his eyes betrayed that of someone who was in turmoil.

"So.. you still seeing this little _mud-blood_ whore then Severus?" Lucius asked dismissively.

Severus looked defiantly back at him, but said nothing.

Lucius looked at a now seething Hermione, a surprised smirk playing on his face.

"Well, it seems that my old friend has fallen for you! How impossibly sweet!" he goaded

"Tut, tut, Severus! Fancy not even telling me - your oldest friend!" He continued looking at the dark-haired man for a while then turned back to Hermione.

"There was a time when we used to share practically everything you know – even ..women." He smiled as if at a pleasant memory.

"Don't you remember Severus?" he asked his 'friend' again, sniggering at his obvious discomfort.

Severus continued to glare.

"Oh the things we got up to - I could tell you a few tales..!" Lucius began, turning back to Hermione. He was about to continue, but was stopped by a loud "No!"

"Oh Severus don't be such a spoilsport, I'm sure she'd love to hear of some of your exploits from the old days – wouldn't you my dear?" he continued, still sounding cordial and unthreatening.

Hermione looked to her lover again and his eyes betrayed fear this time. She tried to show him she didn't care what Lucius had to say by shaking her head, but he continued to look anxiously in her direction.

"Such a shame.." Lucius continued, stepping even closer and reaching out to lightly touch her hair, making her flinch disgustedly away. At this Severus jolted forward, but was held back firmly by two of the larger members of the group.

"It seems that our mutual friend doesn't want me to tell you what we used to get up together!" Lucius announced, with mock sadness, his smile fading.

He leant forward, bringing his face right up close to Hermione's ear and whispered sharply, "Well maybe.. I shall just have to show you instead!"

The tone of Lucius's voice was so cold, it sent a shiver down Hermione's spine and she guessed exactly what he meant. After being thwarted twice, she knew the chances of him letting this opportunity slip through his fingers were slim, but she was nevertheless determined to fight - with every last breath in her body.

She couldn't see, but could hear her lover struggling to break free. When she heard the sound of a wand being used and him becoming suddenly quiet she worried what they had done to him. He was her only hope and with him out of action what could she do? She had already been scared, and determined though she was, panic had started setting in.

Lucius suddenly grabbed her wrists and held them firmly against the bookshelves behind her. He began looking her up and down lasciviously and she felt very vulnerable in the flimsy silk dressing gown she was wearing. She wished she had worn something more practical, but then realised it probably wouldn't have that made much difference anyway.

She managed to struggle round her captor enough to see Severus lying on the floor with two men above him, only their grins visible under thir masks . He was still awake, but motionless and looking at her desperately. She knew that they must have used the 'petrificus totalus' charm on him. It would have to be strong to hold him, but they were strong – they were deatheaters and no doubt their malice would know no bounds, even for one of their own.

The rest of them began to crowd round eagerly; obviously thinking that some sport was about to begin.

Hermione's heart began to thump heavily in her chest, she couldn't believe this was really happening and sincerely wished that it wasn't. She closed her eyes; she had never been so scared.

She winced and stiffened as she felt Lucius's push his body close to hers. He let go of one of her wrists and then gripped her neck firmly - not enough to cut off her air - but enough to hasten her breathing still further and she looked at him fearfully. He let go and then slowly and softly trailed a finger down her front, stopping when he got to the end of the split between the two halves of the gown.

He seemed to have no intention of getting this over with quickly and smiling, began to slide his hand gently under the thin material towards her breast. Before he could reach it, however, Hermione felt the urge to make a bolt for freedom.

He must have sensed it - or had maybe even expected it - as he pushed against her still further, forcing his legs between hers.

Tears began to form in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away, she needed to think clearly to have any hope at all of escape. If only she could get her wand back, but – _where was it_?

"Accio wand!" she cried out suddenly, rather more feebly than she'd intended, but her throat had become rather dry. She held her arm out in expectation, only for it to be grabbed and lashed down firmly by lucius.

"I don't think so my dear" he said through clenched teeth. "I think you will find it is pointless trying to fight me, you see.. I've had a lot of practice with girls like you who won't do as they are told!" He continued arrogantly

These words, far from subduing her, only served to rekindle the anger and contempt she felt for the man holding her prisoner. While he was concentrating on holding her wrists, Hermione used the only defence left to her - somehow working her leg round, she managed to kick him in the shin as hard as she possibly could with her bare heel.

He winced a little but that was all and pushed even harder against her.

"So.. you think you can fight me do you?" He sniggered, "well.. do your best if you can - you see, I like pain and I take _great_ pleasure in it – especially when it's happening to other people!"

He laughed heartily at his own joke and looked around as his cohorts joined in.

He turned back to her and incensed, she spat at his face catching him on the cheek.

As he wiped the spittle away, his eyes narrowed angrily and his mouth curled into a grimace, but Hermione remained defiant.

Then - SMACK! An unexpected blow to the side of her head, caught her completely off guard.

If Lucius hadn't of been leaning against her she would have been thrown to the floor by the sheer force of the blow, it was so hard.

She couldn't believe it had just happened, she had done a bit of slapping in her time, but never had anyone raised a hand to her! She looked at him in complete and utter shock, the side of her head burning and throbbing.

"I think I should let you know I have had much experience with people like you, who think they can match me!" He sneered gripping her arms above her head this time. "But as you can see – you are not only out-numbered, you no longer have your wand and Severus is ..well - out of action for the moment - so you are completely defenceless. You might just as well relax, as you're not getting away from me this time!"

Tears began to trickle silently down her cheeks from pain, shock and fear.

Suddenly his demeanor changed.

"Oh.. Don't worry! Once I show you my little trick I think you'll find things get a lot more pleasant! You'll feel so much more ..compliant!"

He said in a seemingly soothing tone

He pointed his wand at her head and she suddenly felt woozy, like she'd had too much to drink. What little strength she had left seemed to drain away and she collapsed weakly into Lucius's arms. He roughly threw her over to his accomplices and she was lifted effortlessly onto one of the tables, which had been cleared of its usual stack of books.

She guessed it was probably the spell that Draco had planned on using on her - now she knew where he'd got it from – his father had probably taught it to him personally!"

Figures stood over her and many hands pinned her down, it was like the attack on the beach at Hogwarts all over again!

After Mme Pomfrey's effective treatment, the memories were now only vague, but they still lingered on in the depths of her mind. She struggled valiantly but uselessly against her attackers, screaming as loud as she could manage.

Lucuis stood over her with an arrogant smile playing on his lips. She wished as many curses as she could think of on him!

"Now it's time for me to avenge my son for what you did to him, you dirty little mud-blood whore!" he snarled, all the pretence of friendliness now gone, then he leant over her and began to pull open her dressing gown.

"This time there will be no escape, no friends or Severus to help you - no..this time I'm going to take what I want and no one can stop me! And when I've finished with you, I'm going to take you to the Dark lord!" he continued, causing her to whimper and her eyes to widen. "Oh yes..I think he will be _very_ pleased with us for capturing one of his enemy's closest friends!" he laughed coldly

Once he had pulled open the tie and the two sides of the gown had fallen apart, he looked down at her body hungrily, then turned back to Severus

"I admire your taste Severus!" he said to the magically bound and gagged man "she is quite the beauty, I see why you kept her to yourself for so long!"

Hermione whimpered and struggled again, but she was getting weaker and weaker.

"Can you see old friend? I wouldn't want you to miss any of the action!" he laughed again, so did the rest of the group.

"Do we get to play too?" asked one of the still masked men

"Of course! Unlike my friend Severus over there, I always share with my friends!"

Hermione wished very hard just then for the ability to do wand-less magic, but nothing came to her - either it was beyond her ability, Lucius was blocking her with the spell, or she was just too scared. She didn't know, the room was spinning and her head was starting to ache, compounding with the pain she already felt in her jaw from the slap.

She felt his hands on her again, but although his demenour said otherwise he was still very gentle. This made it all the harder, it was like a lovers touch and she didn't want him to be like that – why couldn't he just get it over and done with! The sniggers of his cohorts faded into the background as she closed her eyes and tried desperately to descend into her own mind.

Then - just as any last vestige of hope she had of escape began to fade – a bright light suddenly flashed through her closed eyelids and she opened them again curiously. At first all she could see was blinding white light, but a voice she knew well spoke up.

"Un-hand her you beasts!" Came Alfredo the ghost's angry bellow - sounding much deeper than usual. "You will not treat a lady in such a vile and despicable manner!"

Everyone looked to see who was speaking - then laughed out loud with relief when they saw who it was.

"What can you do? You ridiculous spirit! You can't harm me!" Lucius mocked cynically

"Maybe not, but I _can_ do this!" Alf smiled

Hermione saw him swoop down so quickly he was just a flash. Then Lucius's expression changed from one of mirth to anger - then fury.

"Get out!" He ordered, "get out of me!" He got off Hermione and began flailing around the room

"Help me you fools! Don't just stand there! Get him out!"

Alf was occupying the same space he was, not inside him exactly, just the same place at the same time – which must have been quite difficult for him. Hermione couldn't imagine just how horrible it would feel to have a ghost standing where you were – it would be so unbelievably cold! After all that Alf had said and how she'd treated him, she felt quite bad, as now in her greatest hour of need, he'd come through for her - he was a gentleman after all!

All the deatheaters were non-plussed – how could they hit Alf without hitting Lucius? They all gathered round him obviously trying to decide what to do and arguing amongst themselves. Hermione sat up and pulled the robe tightly back over her self, still feeling lightheaded and weak.

Everyone was now so preoccupied with what was happening to Lucius, they hadn't noticed Severus getting up slowly and carefully, then silently call for his wand.

Hermione had no idea how he had undone the spell himself, but she quickly called for her own wand, which had been in the possession of one of the other deatheaters.

Severus began to nod out a count to her and even with her mind in disarray she still knew immediately what he meant. With a great amount of effort, using all the strength she had left, she cried out the spell that he had taught her the night of the school ball, pointing her wand at the distracted crowd.

Then everything went black.

She woke up in Severus's arms to see him looking down worriedly at her. She creased her brow and reached up to gently touch his face. His eyes were red from crying.

They were sitting on the ground in the lane, outside the entrance to the house. Birds were singing their dawn chorus as the morning sun was just beginning to creep over the landscape.

He shook his head "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry - I should never have brought you here. I should never of allowed this to continue.. I don't deserve..

"No! It wasn't your fault - it was mine! You told me not to leave the room, but I did!"

"How did you get past my locking charm?" he asked quietly

"The door was already open.. _something_ was in bed with me touching my head", she remembered, putting her hand up to the same place.

Severus brought his head back as if in pain, then almost whispered

"Stinky! Old loyalties die, hard! I'm taking you to back Grimmauld place!"

She didn't argue; she didn't have the strength.


End file.
